Amber Eyes
by Kanilla
Summary: Rei is the boyfriend of Tala,and has lived with him for so many years that he has grown dependant on the redhead,whom has a really short temper and beats Rei up when mad.And when Kai make friends with Rei,Tala cant take it.Yaoi!contains rape,angst,blood.
1. Default Chapter

**Here I am..back with another story for you guy(girls) out there to read!haha..I am nice,am I not?-sly smirk-Anyways...I dont own beyblade or the characters,I just own my plot...**

**ohh..I love little dots like that!-XD-anyways...shall we get started with the story...and tara-tenshi,if ya read this,then there is Rei torture for you...-smug looking face-**

**Nicholas:man..you are so damn evil,you know that?**

**Kanilla:of course I do!**

**Nicholas:...**

**Kanilla:ok...**

**Chapter one**

A pained scream clung to the empty rooms,its sound raising to a crescendo before being replaced by sobbing.There was a splatter of blood on the white wall,the stains dripping onto the floor.A small figure sank to his knees,hands on the ground.Blood was oozing from his shoulder,the knife had gone too deep this time.And it hurt...oh,it hurt so badly.Silky,raven locks fell into his wide,golden eyes,now holding great fear.His small shoulders were shaking badly from the hard crying.

«Stand up,you little piece of shit!Its not over yet!» a harsh male voice sneered.He was jerked to his feet by a pair of hands that clearly ignored the fact that he was in pain.He whimpered helplessly,unable to fight back in this state.He was getting weaker and weaker by every second that passed by,the bloodloss making his head spin uncomfortably.

«Dont pass out on me now..I fucking aint finished with you yet,you hear me?»

It couldnt be helped though,the words seemed to pass him by as meaningless.He was falling into darkness,and there was nothing to be done to stop it from taking place.The last thing he saw was a pair of intense,icyblue eyes.

Kai Hiwatari boredly listened to the teachers whining about the upcoming test next week.Unfortunately the fucking teacher had taken away his mp3 player yesterday,and he wouldnt have it back until the end of the bloody week!Fuck all teachers,he thought sourly,sinking further down on his chair.He looked out the window,seeing how brightly the sun was shinging today.He so much rather wanted to be outside in his garden,floating in his swimming pool,with acess to ice cream whenever he felt like it.No such luck though,school would always pester your life.It was Monday aswell,the weekend just over with.How come that weekends always seemed so short?He didnt get it.Kai found that he was couting the number of leaves on the big oak outside the window.Man,was it possible for History to be more boring than this?

The teacher,a woman in her mid twenties with a strict face and straight,reddish hair had the slowest way of speaking ever.And it was annoying the shit out of him for certain.He thanked the Heavens above when the bell rang,announcing the break.

«About fucking time..»,he muttered and stuffed the books into his bag before rushing out of the room.Looking at his watch he saw that he still had five min until next class would start.So he stressed out and walked carelessly down the corridor,people gladly making way for him when he glared challengingly at them with his deep purple eyes.There certainly were good sides about being him..For instant,no one ever dared raise their voice against him...well,except from his mother of course,that woman never listened to anyone.He smirked as he thought of the influence he held over his surroundings.

He was late!Again!Why was he always late for calculus class?He didnt know the reason.Today he had been held back by the teacher in Art that had insisted that he should perform on the upcoming Summers Festival.He hadnt been able to say no despite that he didnt really want to,he never could turn anyone down like that.That was one of the main reasons that he was so easy to take advantage of,and he kenw it very well.He dashed off down the hall,his books in his hands.He had his heart in his throat as he rounded the corner and...

_**BANG!**_

**that was the first chapter...lets hope I do get some rewiews for this story...which in fact I do deserve for my skills..dont you think?I am by no means trying to sound cocky or anything of course,cause I aint.**

**And if anyways would like me to write a story(preferrably yaoi though),just mail me...I will consider your ideas...no worries,it aint hard to persuade me into writing something-XD-and if you wanna talk...well,then leave your mail...or just send me one,ne ne?**


	2. two

**Hiya...**

**Since I got rewiews that fast...I decided to be a good girl and update fast...sicne someone seemed to like this..**

**And I dont wanna hear any complaint about anything today,Im in a bad mood...so whatever you do,do NOT mess with me.**

**And no worries,I am usually a very kind person,just dont get on my nerves.**

**To Kyo Madden:hard to update fast?I dont think so..all I ever do in my spare time is to write.But I have way too much work..or stuff to continue rather-X.X-**

**To Hoshiko Megami:I if can make you a Kai/Rei.I would be delighted to...But I cant promise you any deadline for it to be started or finished..I have so many fanfics to work on,that I have to take my time,ne?**

**To CHIBI majik:what am I not supposed to use?I dont understand...sure,call me friggin stupid...**

**Disclaimer:I dont bloody own beyblade..just this stupid plot...satisfied?**

**-Chapter two-**

He was thrown to the floor as he ran into something that knocked him over.A whimper escaped his mouth when he hit the ground hard,his books and papers being sent flying into the air.

«Are you ok?»a male voice asked.Opening his eyes he was staring straight up at another student.The boys hair was in a messy state,bluish bangs falling into his eyes...being the colour of deep purple,intense in their stare.The persons body build was tall and slender,arms muscular and nice.The school uniform he was wearing seemed to fit him perfectly,the buttons by the collar of his white shirt unbuttoned,his black tie loose.All in all...this person was very sexy and attractive,in a dark way he couldnt explain.Like he was some sort of bad ass guy.

«Hey lad,I asked if you are ok..Would you please stop staring at me as if you have never seen another human being before?»

He gulped and tore his eyes off the guy.

«Sorry..I think Im ok»,he muttered and tried to stand up..but failed miserably as his ancle gave in under him.He fell flat on his face again,more painfully this time as he landed on his damaged shoulder.Rei had to grit his teeth not to scream out in pain.A pair of strong hands pulled him off the ground.

«I think I sprained my ancle...»,he said in a low voice as the other male supported him.

«Seems like it..Lets gather your stuff,and Ill take you to the nurse.She must know what to do about your ancle».

The guy made him lean on the wall while he picked up all the books and loose papers,note sheets and things he had noted down during class...and doodles.

«Whats your name,boy?»

He blushed slightly as the guy slipped an arm around his waist in order to support him as they walked.

«Rei...Rei Kon»,he stuttered.Oh god..His boyfriend wouldnt be very happy if he found out that he was acting like this...in front of another guy.

«Rei huuh?Im Kai Hiwatari».

A lump formed in his throat.How was it possible to have such a deep,sexy and husky voice?He tried to hold back a yelp of pain as presure was placed on his shoulder.

«Whats wrong?»

«Um..I sprained my shoulder not so long ago when I fell down the stairs»,he lied quickly.He did not want for anyone to find out about his little secret...Kai nodded and helped him,being a little more careful not to harm him.rei sighed in relief.

Kai found this boy utterly fascinating.He certainly didnt look average.His face was almost heart-shaped,and the slender build and long,black hair made him look rather girly.Small fangs crept over his bottom lip,his eyes golden and cat-like.It made Kai wonder if they glowed in the dark.The boy just had to be neko-jin...and he was so definitely Asian,that much he could tell about his origin.Rei was almost dainty in his appearance.

Not many knew that Kai was gay as he never showed any interest in either sex.Girls were pestering him all the time...even boys had done too.Most people seemed to either think that he was an evnuck or that he was totally weirdo.The truth was..he had never found anyone that caught his attention...that was,until now.They walked in silence,and he tried to ignore the extra weight of the books he was carrying.

The nurse placed a bag of ice to his ancle and told him to keep it there..it would make the swelling less,she explained and went to do something in her office.All the time Kai stood watching him.It made Rei nervous to have such a gorgeous guy watching him closely.His hands were sweaty,and he rubbed them together in an attempth to calm down.No use though.He didnt know why he was behaving like this..after allhe did love his boyfriend more than anything.

«Shouldnt you be off to class?Now youre late just because of my foolishness»

Kai shrugged,leaning carelessly against hr doorway.

«It doesnt matter..I was on my way to calculus class anyways.But if you want me to,I can drop by your teacher and give him or her the message that you are hurt»

Rei blinked and stared at him dumbfounded.Calculus?But...

«Which classroom do you have?»he asked quickly before he forgot about it.

«Nr.O7.How come?»

He couldnt believe it..they actually had classes together?Why hadnt he noticed before?Well..part of the reason could be that he was seated on the back row on his own,with a gang of bullies on the one in front of his.They always taunted him,cast him ugly looks and remarks because of his looks.Apparently they hated him just because he had fangs and golden eyes.

«I was headed to that class too when we bumped into each other».

Kai arched an eyebrow lazily at him,his face still as impassive as ever.

«If we have classes together..how come that I havent noticed you before?Ok,I have only been in this school for two weeks now...but still»

His heart was beating madly in his chest.Was Kai a new student?He never knew...

«Well,I had the flu all last week...and Im always late for calculus,so I just sneak in and sit at the back of the classroom.Thats probably why you havent seen me before»

The truth was that he had been beaten up twice on Monday last week and spent some days at home to recover.

«Yeah..probably.You should take the rest of the day off.Ill tell the teacher»

He lowered his head,biting his lip.He didnt want to go home..Then he would have to face his boyfriend.He feared that his lover might be angry with him still.

«Thanks..Ill do that»

Kai left the room in a state of wondering.There had been something strange about the boys expression when he had told him to go home.Like he was scared or something.Kai had never been good at reading other people when it came to what they felt.He couldnt even handle his own emotions very well.Most of the time he only ever felt apathy.But now he was worried about the thought,Rei.It was just that he seemed so innocent and fragile.He sighed,hoping that everything was alright with Rei.

**Sorry if I was rude or anything at the start...Please bear over with me.It would improve my mood if you guys(girls)left me...a rewiew?Is that too much to be asked for?**


	3. three

**Hiya!**

**Moonlight Kitten:no probs,Im a cookie today...-lol-Im just fine today,I was just throwing a tantrum the other night when I posted that.Normally I am quite happy-go-lucky,but even the best have their bad days,am I not right?Did that rewiew from me really make you that happy?I was just being sincere,as I always try my best to be-smile smile-And yes,you have been a faithful rewier on California all the way dear...The story really hit a soft spot?-sparkle in her brown eyes-Yay!I am glad that someone is affected by this story...-sniffles-and yah,I didnt like the thought of making Kai all too,err mighty and that crap in this story...here he is just a normal teenager...and he will be the one to compete for Rei,not the other way around-XD-**

**Anyways,dear Moonlight Kitten,this chapter is all for you!I hope you like it and leave me a rewiew!-smile smile-and I cant say exactly when Kai will find out about Rei getting sorta abused...cause I havent gotten to that point in the story yet-O.O-and I practically neevr plan for anything when I write...I just write,and somehow it ends up matching in the end...its freaky I tell you.**

**And anyways,if you wanna talk to me,just send me a mail or something,will ya?Ill try helping with any problem you might have with your ficcyes or so,trust me-lol-Maybe we even could write something together once..who knows?**

**WARNING!some slight lemon in here...Rei/Tala-stuff.-lol- **

**-Chapter three-**

The nurse was kind enough to give him a lift back home as he didnt live too far away from school.They bid their goodbyes,and he limped inside the apartment complex.Their apartment was on the top floor,among the more expensive ones.When he finally reached the door he was panting hard from the effort of climbing the stair with only one functioning foot.As he placed his hand on the handle he hesitated.What if his lover was home?Shaking his head he found that the door was unlocked...meaning that his boyfriend was shome.Once inside he could hear the sound of the shower running.He dumped onto the couch and sat there,feeling tired.The bloodloss from the other night made him feel dizzy if he pushed himseld too hard.Closing his eyes he fell into peaceful slumber.

_«Kitten?Do you feel ok?»_

The familiar voice drove him out of the light sleep.When Rei opened his eyes he was staring straight into those beloved,icyblue orbs.There was a relieved sigh,and the other male wrapped his arms around him carefully.Soft,red hair tickled the side of his face.

«I just feel a little dizzy,Tala»,he replied and pushed him away.The other boy looked at him with worry written on his face.Rei smiled.

Tala..his beautiful lover and boyfriend.Tala was a year older than him,taller than most his age.His hair was spiky,the colour of fiercy red.His skin was deadly pale white and smooth,flawless.And those eyes...

«Ill be ok»

«Why are you so early back home?»

«I could ask you the same...I sprained my ancle today,and the nurse was kind enough to give me a lift»

He purposely left out Kais name.Tala pulled him close again,wrapping is arms around him from behind.He dipped his head lower,and Rei shuddered with delight as kisses was being placed on his neck.

«The meeting was finished before the time..and I had nothing to do»,Tala said inbetween the kisses.Rei leaned his head backwards and settled in the welcome embrace.Tala had inhertied a lot from his father when he died,the only family the redhead had left by then.

Among the things he inherited was a firm that made computer software.And even though he hated his father more than anything,he had decided to take on the challenge and run the firm...to prove that he could do it.

Rei felt in a state of bliss as Talas fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt,and he gently removed it,still kissing him.

«Kitten...I am so sorry...»,whispered the redhead as he touched the bandages.Rei frowned and shook his head.

«Its ok..Please,I need you now»he begged.

«Are you sure?I dont want to hurt you even worse..Just to think that it was my fault...»

He nodded,and Tala lifted him off the couch and carried him off to their bedroom.Rei whimpered in excitement as his every piece of clothing was discarded,being left in a heap on the floor.It always hurt in the beginning,but he ignored it.To have the redhead carefully thrusting into him was pure bliss to him.Tala was always so..gentle,so careful not to hurt him when they made love.It was like he was two different persons at the same time.On one side he was loving,passionate and caring.On the other side..he did have quite the bad temper and tended to get jealous pretty easily.

The reached the state of extacy and fell together,panting and sweaty.He loved it when Tala didnt pull out at once,but stayed close to him,his hot breath tickling his skin.They lay breathing heavily for a little while before Tala eventually did pull out and wrapped his arms around his waist in a possessive manner.Fingertips brushed against his skin in a light caress.Rei sighed and shifted in the embrace to face his lover.Talas cheeks were flushed,his hair falling into his eyes.

«Love you,Kitten.Dont ever forget that»Tala whispered and placed a kiss on his forehead.

«Love you too»

He stayed awake long after the redhead had gone to sleep.His shoulder was aching from lying in this position,and he shifted a little.He loved Tala with his heart and soul..he really did.But the way the redhead was hurting him when he became angry..He didnt know how much longer he could deal with it.He knew very well that the reason Tala hurt him was because he had been physically abused by his own father during his childhood.He simply didnt know how to deal with his anger otherwise.But it was tiring Rei out.

He remembered very well the first time they had met,when he was twelwe and Tala was thirteen,at a party.The moment their eyes fell on each other they were in love,like it was meant to be.They had actually ended up in bed after barely knowing each otehr for a week.Reis mother had thrown him out when she found that her son was gay,and he had stayed with Tala ever since..He sighed and decided to get some sleep.

Kai wanted to bang his head on the desk,he was bored out of his skull.School didnt interest him anymore,he was too smart for this shit.He could solve any task given without any trouble at all.He was a bloody genious for fucks sake!From the corner of his eye he saw the door opening,a familiar figure sneaking inside without being noticed by anyone else.The boy was limping slightly from the hurt ancle.He looked nervous.Kai would much rather watch Rei secretly than listen to the annoying teacer.The ravenhaired boy caught him staring,and he flashed a little smirk when he saw how the other went crimson.He fancied Rei...He sure did.Seriously,who would be able to keep their fingers off such a delicate,little creature?Maybe he should go ask how Rei felt today,if he was any better.At least that would give him an excuse to talk to him.

He had absolutely no clue whether if Rei was taken,if he had a girlfriend...or if he even was gay.But there was always a chance,his mother used to tell him that all the time.That woman...she may be annoying,but he thanked her inwardly for raising him.So when the bell rang he made his way over to Reis desk,making sure to look his best.

The golden-eyed boy raised his head when he sat down on the desk,wetting his lips with his tongue axiously.Inwardly Kai smirked.This boy just had to be gay by the way he acted.If he was lucky...he might not be taken by any other guy around.And if that was the case..then he would fight to get him.In his own quiet mind he decided that Rei would be his.

«How do you feel?Is your ancle better today?»he asked nochalantly,staring Rei straight in the eye.The boy seemed to be fidgeting on his seat,feeling uncomfortable.

«Y-yeah...Its almost as good as new already»,he replied.

«Good...»

He couldnt think of anything more to say.Damn!Why did he have to be such a bad flirter?He was used to having the girls and boys coming to HIM,not the other way around.

«Um...I never got the chance to thank you for helping me».

«Its ok,youre welcome»he said,brushing it off.Rei smiled brightly at him and stuffed his books into his bag."Ok...»

He stood up and made ready to leave.

«Um..Guess Ill see you around,ne?»

Kai nodded.»Yeah...You will»

Rei couldnt help but smile as he walked out of the room.He had finally gotten himself a friend!Oh well,they didnt know each other,but Rei was positive that they could get along well.He hummed softly to himself as he walked carefully down the hall,headed for the music room.Next class was music...and he felt up for singing.


	4. four

**Hiya folks!**

**I cant belive how nice you all are...-sniffles-I actually get so many rewiews for this story,I am touched by reading all your kind words and comments,they really make me feel great!Okies...and I do not own beyblade or the characters..just the plot and my wicked brain,ne?**

**With that aside..I guess it is time to answer the rewiews.**

**BloodyShadows:-blushes with embarrassement...-great that you fancied my chapter!-XD-I just get so happy when someone tell me that they actually like what I write...you could say that tala is pretty damn two-faced..poor guy!And yah,I bet you wont se Rei in this situation(or rather read...-sweatdropped-)everyday,will you?**

**Moonlight Kitten:thanks for readin my story on mediaminer,Silwery Eyes!yah..there was quiet some more lemon there than in this story-XD-I get quite,err turned on by lemon aswell-embarrassed face-And sweetheart,I dont mind you getting fof topic,tell me anything ya wanna...I tried sending you a mail,did you get it?**

**KaT-cHaN:-grins insanely-I know you aint no biggie fan of yaoi..but heck,you liked this story?Btw,you like the one where I put Tala in the orphanage?I think I sent you the start of it...?And hon,it wont be nescessary for me to send you all the chapters one by one again...cause you can read them,I posted the first fourteen ones back up-XD-**

**Tenshi-Tara:-drools badly-yah...Poor Tal has little self-control..other than that he is the sweetest guy ever,dont you agree?And yuppers,you got your answer to why Rei lives with Tala-XD-**

**Glitter-Kat91:haha...Rei loves him because he has grown so dependant on him for the past years..and he,well just loves him,cause Tala is the only one that ahs ever cared for him in that way...**

**Other than the ones mentioned above,also thanks to Kiko Cat,Haunted Quill(hiya pallie!),Emi-chan,toboewolf7,Shadown Vampiress,Hoshiko Megami and Yaoi Lover Kamara.**

**In this chapter,Kai meets Tala for the first time!-XD-thought...maybe not like you think...not any arguments between them yet-lol**

**-Chapter four-**

Kai groaned and rubbed his forehead as he stomped down the corridor,his every move indicating how incredibly annoyed he was at the moment.He was in a major mood...and it wouldnt pass anytime soon...he had a bad temper sometimes...and when he got reaally pissed off..Like now,then it was better to stay clear until he calmed down.His mother knew this very well...so she always left him alone when he got into a mood.

The reason for his bad mood was that the fucking teacer in mucis lessons had signed him to take part in the upcoming Summers Festival.That damn woman knew very well that he hated singing!He fucking refused to do it!He had told that damn woman straight to her face..and she had refused to listen to his protests,threatening him by saying that she would expell him for a week if he didnt do it.And Kai knew one thing very well...His mom would get furious when she heard that.And there were two things in this world that scared him shitless...

First thing:thunder storms

Second thing:a raging mad mother...being mad at HIM.

He knew it was silly to be scared of ones mother..but those who had seen his mother angry knew that it was a wise thing from his side.

He was actually so enraged that he didnt notice that he walked straight into someone until he was sitting on his ass on the floor.He growled and was back at his feet in not time.

»Watch it!»he hissed.

«Sorry..I didnt mean to..are you ok?»asked the other person,a young man a little older than himself with the most fiercy red hair he had ever seen in his whole life,and a pair of stunning,icyblue eyes.

«Yeah yeah...Im just dandy»,he muttered and shoved his way past the stranger.A little further down the hall he slowed down his pace and walked in his usual carefree way.Who was that guy?Sure,he didnt know the faces of everyone in school yet..nor did he care.But he was certain that he would have memorized such a strange guy as that redhead.He shrugged it off and sighed in annoyance.

_«Hey Kitten...How are you?»_asked a familiar voice.

Rei raised his head from the book and stared wide-eyed at his lover.

«Tala...?What are you doing here?»

There was no one in the room except the two of them,and Tala sat down on his desk,leaning forward so their faces were barely inches apart.

«I figured that since your ancle is hurt..I could come pick you up!»the redhead stated happily.Rei smiled again and pressed his lips onto his lovers.

«I meant to come earlier..But I kinda got lost in here and bumped into a guy...he was rude»,Tala sighed and dismissed it with a move of his hand.

«Lets go then,shall we?»

Rei had never felt happier.For the last few days things had been really good between Tala and him.There had been no sign of violence or anger from the redheads side at all,and Rei was starting to feel safe by his side again.He had missed that feeling for a while,to come home and know that everything was alright between his lover and him.He didnt know why Tala had been so calm and collected these last days,and he couldnt care less either.

Rei preferred to sit on his own during class,that way he couldnt be a burden to anyone...and he could get his work done.Not that anyone ever tried to sit down beside him though.He raised his head with a puzzled frown when someone dumped onto the empty seat beside his own,being faced with a pair of familiar,purple eyes.

«Kai?What are you doing here?You dont take art classes...as far as I know»

The other teen flashed a little smirk that made him blush slightly.

«I requested that I may switch some other classes for Art class...so I could spend time with you»

Rei smiled and gave a nod in approval.Had Kai erally done that for..him?The other day he had found that Kai didnt have any friends in this school yet,and he just smirked when Rei asked why.He had seen how the other students were casting glances in Kais direction,some of them fearing others lustful.He agreed that Kai was attractive.He had started to get past the stage of blushing at every single thing Kai said or did though.Still the heat would rise in his cheeks from time to time,but not as often as before.He liked to have someone to talk to during breaks.

Even though Kai didnt talk that much..he was a good listener,patient and calm.And he always had a solution to any problem.Rei had been surprised to hear that Kai came from Russia,he sure didnt sound like it.His English was perfect.It felt nice to have a friend that wouldnt judge him because of his Asian origin or different appearance.

Kai leaned across the desk to take a closer look at what Rei was drawing.He was stunned by how talented the boy was with a pencil.The picture Rei had drawn was dark and gloomy,a swirl of different shades and tones.His lines were pointy and sharp at some points,other places they curved and moved smoothly and softly across the paper.In the middle of it all he could see the faint contour of a woman.Rei seemed absolutely absorbed in what he was doing,and Kai didnt let the opportunity to watch Rei slip away.He was fascinated indeed by how Rei bit his bottom lip carefully when he was concentrated,how he frowned in that cute way.

In truth he had really agreed on singing at Summers festival if he was allowed to take Art class and sit beside Rei.He couldnt seem to get anything down on paper,he sucked at drawing..always had.But he couldnt care less about that...at least now he shared three classes with Rei.


	5. five

**-all teary eyed-**

**I cant belive you guys have been so nice to me!I mean,I never thought I would get this many rewiews in such a short time...thanks a lot to all of you,to those who both read and rewiew,and to those who just read.-takes a bow-the comments I get is what makes life worth living-XD-**

**Ghostie:I do make Tala seem evil?man...it is not my intention...But someone has to be the bad guy in order for the story to work out,ne ne?I am missing you already!**

**BloodyShadowsDevilsAdvocate:woha..that is one heck of a nick...you mind if I shorten it down to Bloody Shadows?-XD-I have a really bad goldfish memory...and I will never be able to remember that long name-X.X-yuppers,his crush developed!-lol-and here comes the update..gomen for being late.**

**KaT-cHaN:-XD-nah,you havent told me about pretear yet-lol-what is it about really?It sure sounds like some alien or robot thingie-shudders-glad that you bothered reading California-sparkly eyes-and I cant post the one with the orphanage just yet,I need to get further ahead-lol-and there is lots of typing work to do on that one,as I write it by hand first-X.X-**

**Moonlight Kitten:-smile smile-you actually breaking the rules..to read the chapter?-O.O-woha..shocked...thanks btw.Of course we will be introduced to Kais mother..in later chapters,and may I say,I kinda like her-XD-you drooling over some hot-sweet Rei/Kai?-gulps nervously and fidgets on her spot-you are giving me really bad ideas here!-O.o-no worries,there will be some Kai/Rei later on...-aws at thought-**

**rayyu:this is getting too gay?-O.O-then why are you reading this story?Honestly,this IS actually a yaoi story-XD-and if I make the guys kiss in public,that is my business...it is my story.**

**Otherwise thanks to these(and you guys mentioned above):Emi-chan,Kiko Cat,Shadow Vampiress,Hoshiko Megami, & toboewolf7**

**I dont own beyblade,just the plot..and Mrs.Hiwatari in this story.-XD-**

**-chapter five-**

«Do you have girlfriend,Kai?I mean..You blankly reject any girl that tries to ask you out»

At the end of their last class a girl with curly,green hair and a pretty face had tried to ask Kai out,and he had turned her down without hesitating.Rei had thought the girl was rather cute,and he had pitied her by the sad look in her eyes as she walked away in defeat.That girl wasnt bad,no bimbo or bad girl at all...Rei had noticed how kind and helpful she seemed.

«Nope...I dont have,and I dont want one either»

Rei furrowed his brows in wondering.Didnt Kai like girls?Then maybe he had a liking for..boys?He didnt dare ask,that would be rude.But Kai saw the unasked question in his golden eyes.

«And in case you were wodnering,yes...I am gay»

Rei blinked in surprise by hearing him admit such a thing opely.He had never dared stand up for himself and tell that he was gay,the other boys would just beat the crap out of him if he did that.He clearly remembered on one of his first days how one of them had stated that he hated gay people.Well,there were no one around but the two of them right now,so he supposed it didnt matter that much.Everyone else had left for today.Rei figured he could stay here for a little longer and talk to Kai.Tala wouldnt be home for another hour anyways.Kai decided to put Rei through a test.

«What about you Rei?What do you think of girls?»

Rei blushed deep crimson and fidgeted nervously on his seat.

«Um...Well,I..»

He was cut off by another voice.

«Hello Kitten..I got here in time it seems like,I was afraid that you had left already»

Kai looked up at the newcomer,recognizing him as the redhaired guy he ran into the other day.His eyes widened slightly as the redhead sat down on Reis desk and pecked the boy on the cheek.Rei purred as the redhead nuzzled his neck,twirling the raven locks around his fingers.So..Rei WAS taken,he thought sourly.As he locked eyes with the guy they glared at each other,a challenging look in their eyes.Kai arched an eyebrow when the guy slipped his arm around Reis waist possessivly,making him blush in embarrassement.

«Um..Hi Tala..Why are you here?»

«Am I not allowed to give my Kitten a lift back home?»the guy asked innocently with a pouty look..Rei chuckled and packed his stuff.

«See you tomorrow Kai»,he said and took his boyfriends hand.Kai slammed his fist against the desk in fury.Rei would be HIS!

«So..Whos Kai?»Tala asked.Rei didnt notice the strange glint in the redheads eyes.

«Just a guy that shares a couple of classes with me...He is nice»

Rei stuffed another piece of bread into his mouth and chewed slowly before swallowing.Tala circled his arms around his waist and pulled him close.Rei sighed and rested against him.

«Say that you love me»,Tala whispered into his ear.Rei blinked,then frowned at the weird request.

«Why?Are you jealous of him?I swear,all we did was talk!»

«Just say it!»hissed Tala angrily,the arms tightening their grip around him.

«I love you Tala..always will»

The redhead relaxed again and placed butterfly kisses on his neck.He didnt understand how or why Tala could so easily get jealous of other males.Just to see Rei talking to another boy was enough to make him pissed off.It scared him sometimes.It was hard not to have any friends that he could talk to,anyone his own age to have fun with.But all these thoughts were forgotten as Tala pushed him down onto the couch and straddled his hips,his kisses intense and lustful.Rei lay quietly looking up at him as his clothing was removed.Tala had been really needy lately,and Reis tighs were still sore from last time they had sex.He would never be able to deny his lover anything in the whole world..not even his own body.He didnt feel like having sex with Tala today...but there was no way to stop now,he thought and bit back a yelp as Tala sank his teeth into the soft skin on his shoulder,leaving small marks.Rei purred as he ran his fingers along his sides.

«Rei?Do you feel alright?You look exhausted...»,Kai said,a hint of worry in his voice.Rei forced a smile and nodded.»Yeah,Im dandy»

Kai looked doubtful,but didnt say anything.Rei looked at the blackboard,every word written there seemingly complete nonsense to him.He had lied,he was exhausted for sure.First thing...his body hurt because he had sex yesterday,which actually happened twice.Tala had litherally forced him into it the second time..He couldnt complain,it had been wonderful as always.But he felt as if something was missing though.Second thing,after they finally were done that morning he had been unable to sleep at all.He had been thinking about his relationship with Tala.It wasnt what it had used to be.It was tiring him out.But he could not imagine a world without Tala in it.He was just glad that Kai was there to cheer him up.

It was really nice to think that he had a friend,that his lover wasnt the only one that cared for him anymore.Kai never spoke of emotions..In fact he never really talked much.But his company was sorely needed though.


	6. six

**Hiiya guys!**

**Moonlight Kitten:-O.O-if tala saw them kissing he might go out of his mind...-coughs badly-and hm,that was a good diea..thanks,maybe Ill use it later on..I think I will.Oh,and when I said giving me thoughts,I meant "nasty thoughts" ineed...-hides-**

**Partner:Yo yo AG!hows is hanging?-XD-Gomen..I thought you didnt wanna rewiew sicne you,err have read lots of the story already-puzzled look on her face-and yah..you would be the right person to know that the readers are up for something!-evil laughter-heck..I wrote more..gonna send it to ya soon,kay?-sigh-You dont have me on ya author alert list...?Cause then you will know when I post the orphanage thingie anyways-winks-**

**Bloody Shadows:-XD-you have?I must admit,it was such a long name...and with my goldfish memory it is hard to remember such things-X.X-haha..you think Tala was demanding in THAT chapter?Omg,just you wait to see what happens later on-whistles-**

**Shadow Vampiress:-evil laughter-I am actually getting you to hate Tala?Woha..I must be really good,right?-O.O-and heck,you are bound to hate him even more as the story goes ond ear..trust me,Tala does some sick stuff in this story later on...-coughs behind hand-**

**Other than those mentioned above..thanks to:toboewolf7(errr...nothing will be alright in this ficcy..until the end...),Hoshiko Megami and Kiko Cat.**

**Woha..I am really fast at updating,am I not?I think you should be grateful for that-XD-Btw,I do not own beyblade,only this sick and twisted plot I guess...and Kais mom(later on she shows up..-lol-)**

**-Chapter six-**

The bell rang,and Rei left his seat to speak with the music teacher.Mrs.Pole had told him that she wanted a word,and he figured that lunch break would be as good a time as any to go see her.He opened the door and slipped inside.Mrs.Pole was a woman in her mid fourties with a kind face,blue eyes and wild hair the colour of silwery grey.She greeted him with a smile and told him to sit down.

Mrs.Pole was actually the only teacher he liked,the only one that treated him friendly and kindly and never said anything bad to him.

«About Summers Festival...Im afraid to say that none of the girls volunteered to sing with you»

His face fell.This would always happen.They were all rotting against him for some reason.

«But a boy volunteered»

He furrowed his brows.A boy?»Mrs.Pole smiled at him.

«You may have noticed that tall,quiet guy with spikey,blue hair?His name is Kai?»

Rei almost fell off his chair in surprise.Would Kai be singing a song..with him?Oh boy..Tala would so NOT be happy when he found out about this.In fact,he would be enraged.

«Yeah..I know him»

She nodded and dismissed him with a smile and a wink of her hand.What would he tell Tala?

When Rei returned Kai had left for another class,one of those not shared together.He quietly sat down by his desk.There was a paper on his desk,and he picked it up to read it.His eyes widened slightly when he read what it said.

_«Fag boy,keep your dirty hands off Kai.You dont deserve him.Otherwise we might decide to give you more than this warning»_

Who had written this?Glancing around he found that some of the guys and girls were looking at him,either with an evil glint or the green eyes of jealousy.They were all in on it,he realised and looked down at the paper.Tears stung in his eyes.What had he ever done to deserve this?

Kai was getting more and more annoyed by every second that passed by.Rei was avoiding him,he was certain of it.But for what reason he didnt know.But the boy seemed scared,as if something bad would happen as long as he was around Kai.He looked at the boy from the corner of his eyes.Kai refused to let Rei ignore him anylonger.

So when break came he grabbed Rei by the arm before he could leave.There was a look of panic on Reis face.

«Why have you been avoiding me?I am your friend Rei,and friends dont avoid each other...Tell me whats on your mind».

The boy wriggled in his grip to get loose.But Kai wouldnt let him get away.

«Dont do this Kai..I need to be alone,I dont want them...»He stopped,fearing that he had said too much.Purple eyes narrowed suspiciously at him,the grip tightening.

«Them?Is someone bothering you?»he asked,voice low and angry.Rei shook his head,head hanging as he did so..Kai let go of the boy and watched curiously as he hurried out of the room.Something was definitely going on,and he was determined to find out what.

He wanted to shout at them to leave him alone,to stop bothering him.he found another note today during lunch break,another letter telling him how fag and worthless he was.He felt like crying,his golden eyes watering.They would get him,he knew that.And there was nothing he could do about it.

He felt an unfamiliar prescence keep watch over him,following his every move closely.His senses as a neko jin was a lot stronger than those of a normal human being,and it made him uneasy.He started walking,fear getting the better part of him.As he rounded a corner he stood leaning against the wall,breathing heavily from the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Then suddenly he wasnt alone anymore.They had caught up with him.He recognized two of the boys from calculus,the other three from History class.The oldest and strongest stepped forward with a smirk on his face.

«Hello fag boy..What a coincidence that we should meet here,dont you think?»he said,almost as if he was speaking of the weather.Rei was panicking.There was nowhere to run,they were closing off all exits.The boy took a few steps forward again,driving Rei up against the wall.

_«Are you scared of me,Rei?You should be»._

He gave a nod to one of the others,and suddenly Rei had a fist driven into his stomach.He coughed and gasped for air.The guy grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled,and Rei tried his best not to whimper at the pain.

«Such pretty hair..I think it needs to be cut..dont you think so too,boys?»

The others snickered,two of them pinning him against the wall,one of the other handing his leader a scissor.Reis eyes widened as a strand of hair fell to the floor.

They couldnt do this to him!It was his hair!What would Tala say?Tala loved his hair..used to braid it and run his fingers through it.He fought back,resulting in a serie of punches towards his stomach and face.

After a while he couldnt even stand straight anymore,and if not for the boys holding him up he would have fallen to the floor in a heap.

«Thats better..Someone like you doesnt deserve to have such pretty hair you know»

The pressure became to much to handle..He broke down into tears in that moment.

He wondered where Rei had gone.He hadnt showed up for Art class today.Deep in his own thoughts he wandered down the corridor when a pained cry reached his ears.

«TALA!»cried the panicked and hurt...and familiar voice.He stopped dead in his tracks.Rei..?

Seconds later he found himself running down the corridor as fast a his feet would carry him.He was not prepared for the sight that met him when he finally reached his friend.

Rei was lying on the floor,arm bent in a strange angle.Blood was running from his nose and a cut in his lip.There were bruises coming to the surface on his cheeks and jaw.But what shocked Kai the most..was the fact that large parts of the boys hair was cut off,spread all over the floor.It would probably barely reach his shoulders now.He hurriedly kneeled down by Reis side.

«Rei..can you hear me?»

Golden eyes fluttered open,looking straight through him with a feverish look.

«Ta..la»was all the boy could mumble.

«Yes,Ill call Tala once I get you to the hospital...»

Rei didnt hear him though,he had already passed out.Kai scooped him up in his arms and left school behind.

**Mwuaaaaah...I am evil,I know..just yell at me for being so,I wont do anything but smirk anyways...hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**And one thing...the more rewiews,the faster update-winks her hand-**


	7. seven

**Hiya!**

**Hm...were you guys upset that I made them cut Reis precious hair?It seems like that to me...but hey,do not be sad,hair grows out again you know!**

**Mah partner:Yo yo!haha..I would probably kinda freak out aswell if I didnt get your mails...you know how I go around tip toing all day to check if I have gotten a reply from you-XD-and this story gets update aboute ach third or fourth day I think...lol..And indeed,my readers will be blown away-evil laughter.**

**To Moonlight Kitten:err...well if I pissed off Tala there...just you wait until one of the last chapter...there Tala WILL get damned pissed off-sweatdropped-and indeed...Tala pretty easily gets jealous...-haha-**

**Shadow Vampiress.Well,it aint like I expect everyone to like me or anything...but what ahs your opinion of me got to do with a rewiew?And sicne I have neevr watched that anime,I looked up on that Roy guy,only to find that he is someone cocky and power-thirsty.Is that how you think of me?let me tell you one tihng...If there is one thing in the world that I absolutely am NOT,then it is cocky,I can assure you that.And if I seem so,I appologise,I honestly have no self-confidence at all.Just ask any of my friends.And as always,the updates are pretty fast.**

**Other than the ones already mentioned,thanks to toboewolf7,Haunted Quill,Hoshiko Megami & Tenshi-Tara!**

**I dont own beyblade,only this sick and twisted plot.**

**-Chapter seven-**

The doctors had taken care of Rei a little while after they arrived,and now he was trying to figure out how to reach Reis boyfriend.The boy had managed to scribble down the number on a piece of paper before he was taken away,but some of the digits were really troublesome to get.Kai borrowed a phone from a nurse after assuring her that it would be a quick call.On the second try he reached the right person.

«Tala Volkov here»

«This is Kai,I go to school with your boyfriend.You need to come to the hospital quickly»

«Has something happened to my Kitten?»

«Yes...Someone gave him a real beating,and I found him lying on the floor...I brought him here a little while ago»

«Ill be there in a quarter!»

And as predicted,the redhead did come bursting in through the doors a little later,panting hard.

«Where is he?How badly hurt is my Kitten?»

Kai told him to calm down,the doctors were taking care of him.Tala rubbed his forehead and sighed,looking helpless.

«I need to be there when he wakes up...Hell be so scared otherwise!»

«The doctors would tell when we could see him...»

They stood in silence,both worried about the ravenhaired boy.Kai envied Tala..for being the one that Rei loved.Glancing at the redhead,he could see the worry in those icyblue eyes.Suddenly there was shouting and running catching their attention.

«We need some help!A young neko kid is running wild in here!»a young doctor shouted.

Tala and Kai looked at each toher.

«REI!»

Everything was a total chaos in the hallway.Tala ran ahead to find his lover,while Kai stopped one of the doctors passing by to get an explanation on what had happened.

«Well...The boy just snapped his eyes open while we were treating him,and he went bananas!I swear,he started hissing at us and baring his fangs for Gods sake...»

In that moment there was a loud crash»and Rei came tumbling out of a room,wearing a white hospital gown,eyes wide and fangs bared.He seemed to be in a state of panick,panting hard.

«KAI!»

Directly aftter he had arms wrapped around his waist,and Rei was crying into his shirt.

"Rei..calm down and tell me what made you upset,ok?»

The other clung to him for dear life,his small frame shaking badly.

«I-I..dont like...hospitals»,Rei managed to say inbetween breaths.Kai held him close and stroke his hair to keep him calm and steady.So he was suffering from the white coat syndrome..?No wondering he was so scared.

Tala rounded the corner,and stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted his boyfriend..in the arms of the other boy.What was Rei doing..with that guy?he thought furiously.Rei should be coming to him for safety and comfort when he was scared!With teeth clenched he swiftly walked over and kneeled down by the ravenhaired boy.

«Rei..Im here,let go of him»

The boy blinked and let go of Kai,golden eyes wide as plates as they stared up at him.

«T-Tala?Youll keep me safe right?Please protect me from the men in white coats!»he begged in a shaky voice,eyes diverting nervously to the doctors standing nearby watching them.Tala nodded and kissed the top of his head.

«Always love...I wouldnt ever leave you,you know that.But you need to be taken care of,the doctors must see to you»

There was a whimper from Rei in protest,and he held his head in his hands while rocking to and fro,biting his lip hard.

«I will not leave your side..Ill stay with you all the time to keep you safe,ok?»

Golden,teary eyes stared at Tala with hope,and the redhead nodded and wrapped his arms around him again,rocking him gently.Rei sighed and buried his face in his lovers jacket.No need to say..Kai was feeling like the fifth wheel on the wagon here...His prescence was not needed at the time being...Even though it hurt a bit,he stood up and walked away from the couple.

Rei let out a sigh in relief as he stepped through the door and into the apartment.Home..he was finally back home again,he thought with a little smile.Tala followed closely behind,placing his shoes by the door.

«You want something to eat?I know you dont like hospital food..beside,youre getting thin»

Rei nodded and went to sit on the couch while Tala disappeared into the kitchen to make him some food.Those two days he had spent at the hospital had been terrible.The doctors could have forced him to stay for a longer time since he was not legally grown up yet..but Tala had refused to let them keep him anylonger.He knew how scared his lover was of hospitals and doctors.

Rei had always been dead scared of doctors,ever since he was a little kid.He couldnt remember why,he had been suffering from amensia at the time the accident happened.His mother had never bothered telling him either...But the fear ahd still been stuck with him when he recovered,and was not about to leave anytime soon.

He wondered if Tala had more than one reason for taking him away from the hospital that soon...He knew Tala loved him,but he figured that the redhead was scared that someone might find out about all the scarrs on the neko jins body.The doctors had curiously arched an eyebrow at him when they saw the scarrs on is chest and shoulders,but Tala had kept his face a stone mask and said nothing.

Tala came back a little later with a plate of sandwiches in his hand,which he handed to him..Rei happily dug in,loving te feel of proper food again.He had refused to eat at the hospital,and Tala had barely managed to conveince him into eating anything at all,telling him that he would get even worse and have to stay longer if he didnt eat.He would be staying home the rest of this week,still too weak to go to schoolAnd he was scared to be faced with the people that beat him up.He would eventually have to stand up from himself...or continue to be the victim of their beatings and hate.

Tala had said nothing about his hair at all.But Rei could see the look of pure hatred in his lovers eyes when he ran his fingers through his hair,hatred towards those who cut the precious,raven hair of his lover.Rei couldnt blame him.Tala was indeed possessive,and the fact that someone had taken something from him made him tick off like some bomb.

Kai glared angrily at the rest of the boys in class,and they avoided his gaze,their eyes darting to everywhere else than him.He had scared them all by beating up the five boys that beat up Rei yesterday...They had been so badly hurt that they were barely alive when he made them promise not to tell who did it and to leave Rei alone for the future..elsewise he would give them another beating.To make the story short,they had all agreed to say nothing of it.He boredly sank further down on his chair.School was no fun now that Rei wasnt here...And he was envying Tala even more as he could spend time with the neko jin.Hopefully Rei would be back over the weekend...Maybe he should go visit?

Rei probably needed to get his homework done.As soon as the bell rang he dove into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone to call his friend.He didnt know if Rei had a cell phone of his own,but he clearly remembered the number of his boyfriend.

«Tala Volkov speaking»

«This is Kai..May I speak with Rei please?»

«Um..ok,hang on then»

Directly after Rei was on the other end of the line.

«Hello?»

«Its Kai..I need to drop of some stuff»

«Kai!Its nice to hear your voice again!Why did you leave without telling back at the hospital?»

«I didnt want to disturbe..your boyfriend seemed to be taking well care of you»

"Yah..he is a great guy»

Tala listened to the little talk,hearing how Rei would laugh and make jokes,seeing the brilliant smile on the neko jins face.It was getting on his nerves to see how close the two of them seemed...It that Kai ever tried to steal his Rei..then he would die,Rei belonged to him.With fury raging beneath the surface he stomped out of the room and slammed the door on his way.Rei looked up at hearing the sound of the door slamming shut and shrugged.

«So..you coming over today?»

«No..I have stuff to do at home..this may sound silly,but if I dont get my homework done my mother will friggin kill me and place me six feet under the ground...she is quite the bossy one.Ill be there tomorrow».

«Ok...do you mind bringing a game or something?I am bored out of my skull here...and by the way...since we are doing that song together for the upcoming Festival..it would be a good idea to practice,ne ne?»

«Yeah...see you tomorrow...we have to figure out what song to sing then..bye»

«Bye!»

**Important Authors Note:I have been writing a new fanfic along with my co-writer,Armith Greenleaf.It is named Fiat Lux,and if you guys are up for some sexy Kai,magic,crazy OCs and a twisted plot beyond good,then pay us a visit,will ya?I promise that the story is good.**

**Until next time,bai bai!-XD-**


	8. eight

**Hiya!here comes a long chapter for all of you who have been waiting...to make up for the wait-XD-**

**rayyu:hey,no worries..I was just puzzled at why you would be reading a gay story if you thought they were...too gay kinda-sweatdropped-and what does onegai actually mean?**

**toboewolf7:hrm...you havent heard the song yet...I wrote it you see..and there is another song written by a friend of mine too...and if anything is going to happen to Rei or Kai?You will just have to hang on and see,will you not?**

**Luna-chan:yo yo,hi pallie!-XD-me..making Tala seriously jealous?-points finger to herself and looks puzzled-And dear sweetie..you think way too dirty-lmao-Nothing special happens when kai coems to see his neko friend.Except Taøa does get jealous of course..and Rei has to pay for that later-cough cough-**

**celestial fire-angel:woha..thanks a lot...enjoy the chapter!**

**Queenie:hehe..yah,seems like msot readers did freak out cause I cut off the precious hair-O.O-I know I know..I should not feel down just cause someone talks shit about me..but hey,cant help it sometimes...-XD-**

**Shadow Vampiress:thanks for the comment.so..you did not mean anything really bad about saying I was like Roy?It aint up to me who you end up hating...-lol-though I probably have some of the blame though-sweatdropped-**

**err...anyways,thanks to all rewiewers..I am too lazy to type in all the names-X.X-can you blame me?After this long chapter..?**

**I do not own beyblad.e.only this twisted plot.**

**-chapter eight- **

He was worried about his lover.Tala hadnt said a word to him all evening,completely ignoring him.He hated to be ignored by the one he loved..It made him feel so little and helpless,especially when that someone was Tala...He had been dependant on the redhaired,young man for so long that he had a hard time cooping without him.

He reached out his hand to brush his fingers against the redheads naked shoulder.Tala didnt move,and Rei was getting more and more confused.What had he done this time to upset his boyfriend?It was alright to get jealous..But Tala could go to the extremes sometimes,and that annoyed him.

«Tal...what have I done?Please talk to me..I get down when you ignore me you know»he begged quietly.

Finally the redhead turned around and lay looking at him with those icy eyes,now cold.He didnt say anything,and that gaze made Rei scared...it made him believe he really had done something wrong.That was the thing about Tala..he always made you end up being the one to feel guilty in the end when he was at fault.

Rei felt tears gather in his eyes,and he was about to turn away and start crying when Tala reached out his arms and pulled him close to himself.Rei smiled and snuggled close to him,burying his face in his lovers frame.

«Love you Tal..Thanks for being here for me».

Kai stood patiently waiting for someone to answer the door,tapping his foot against the floor.He was certain that this was the right place...He sure hoped so,that no sour old guy would open up and take him for a salesman only to chase him away.He shuddered.That had happened before once.That had happened back when he tried working as a pizza guy for a while...The women would flirt with him,making their men jealous,resulting in him getting chased away.Sometimes his good looks could be such a pain in the ass,he thought dryly.The door swung open,and he was faced with a smiling Rei Kon.

«Hi!Come inside».

The apartment was really nice,he realised as he took a look at the place.It sure did look like it belonged to someone filtily rich.He didnt think Rei had a job,so his boyfriend must be the one with the money of the two,he concluded in his mind.

Rei offered him something to drink,and he was given a cold can of soda coming from the fridge.They sat on the couch,and Kai watched the neko jins every move.Rei was limping slightly still,a bruise still visible on his cheek.His hair was cut short,but didnt look as bad now as when he had seen it last time..Apparently he had seen a hairdresser recently,and the way his hair nearly reached his shoulders,framing in his pretty face made him even more attractive in his eyes.Kai resisted the urge to drool badly right then and there.That would make a fool out of him for certain.

«So..where is your guy?»

Rei flashed a smile and shrugged.

«Out on a meeting somewhere..I dunno..He leads a huge company,so he often leaves for meetings and stuff».

That guy..a firm leader?He had never figured that to be the case..After all,the guy couldnt be that much older than Rei and him..could he?Maybe he had inherited the firm from his parents or something...

«Can I hear you sing Kai?You never sing in Music class...I am curious about your voice.You must be good if Mrs.Pole likes your voice...»

He shrugged and dismissed it with a vague movement of his hand.

«Please?With sugar and cream on top?»

He sighed and raised his hands mid air to shut up his friend,who was now starting to grin insanely.

«What do you want me to sing then..?»

«Dunno...anything would do...»

Kai couldnt think of many songs at the moment.He had been taught loads of songs back in Russia,his mother had litherally pushed him to learn a lot of different languages..and songs in those languages...

«Um..ok,this is a childrens song...Dont make fun of me,ok?»

Rei nodded eagerly,his eyes shining from excitement.

«Nå bruser bekk,nå glitrer elv,og fossen roper ør

så bjørkene på stranda skjelv,og rister sine slør

det sitt ei fugl i kvart eit tre og syng av hjartets trong

når sola går opp,når sola går ned,er verda full av song»

He stopped singing and looked at Rei,who was practically jawdropped.His mouth was open,his eyes wide as he stared in disbelief.

«Not THAT good?Man,you can so totally sing,Kai!That must be the prettiest voice Ive ever heard!And the song..Was it Russian?I didnt understand anything of it..»

He shook his head.»Nope..it was some scandinavic language..I know many different languages,my mother taught me when I was little».

Rei smiled brightly and nudged him in the ribs.Kai was about to poke him in return when he came to think that Rei was not all well,and left it.

«With the two of us that performance wont be any problem at all!»

«Say Rei...I have heard your voice once in Music class...would you mind singing me something still?»

«No probs,pallie!Just gotta think of something first»,he chuckled and looked as if he was thinking hard about something.

Transparency dyes the night sky, and

I walk alone on the road that always leads home.

Singing to myself, I want to send these kinds of feelings

to you in your sleep

I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself --

tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind...

The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little.

I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time.

«That was just a little part of a song...I kinda like the lyrics you see».

Kai was just about to leave when Reis boyfriend returned home that evening.The moment he saw Kai something in him changed,he didnt act friendly or even polite against the bluehaired young man.

«Ill see you over the weekend then»

«Yeah..bai bai!»Rei said with a smile as he wawed goodbye at his friend.He sat down by his lover.

«Tal..are you jealous again?There is no reason to..»

The redhead cast him a death glare,a dangerous glint in his eyes,telling Rei what he thought about that case.»What was he doing here?I thought he was only supposed to drop off some stuff».

Rei sighed and slipped his arms around Talas waist,frowning at how tense the other was.Sometimes Tala could be too stubborn for his own good.

«Yes,but we had to practice for our performance at the upcoming Summers festival»

"Performance?»Tala asked through gritted teeth.

«Yeah..Kai was the only one willing to do a song with me»

Tala clenched his fists in surpessed anger.Suddenly Rei was on his back on the couch,lips pressed to his own,kissing him roughly.

Rei whimpered and tried to push him away,but as he was still weak from the beating he had taken it was totally impossible.So he stopped struggling and lay still,a single tear rolling down his cheek.They broke apart,both panting slighly.

«You are mine Rei..dont ever try to change that»

«Please Tal...Dont be like this,you know I love you.I would never leave you for Kai!»he stated in a shaky voice as he sat up.A hand made contact with his cheek.

«Dont say that!I know youll just fall in love with him and leave me behind...all alone",Tala protested,his pale cheeks flushed by a red haze of anger.Rei raised a hand to touch the red mark,brushing his fingertips over it.

"Tala..please believe me»,he begged quietly,head lowered.Tala stood up and pulled him to his feet,draging him along into the bedroom.Rei felt helpless as he was pinned to the matress,the other tearing off his clothing.Tears gathered in his eyes at the pain that seared through him by every thrust.He tried to shut down his mind,to ignore the feeling.This wasnt right..no matter how much Tala loved him,he had no right to be doing this.As Tala pulled out of him and lay on his back breathing heavily he started to question what there was for him in this relationship.

Of course he would have a hard time managing financially on his own as he had no job and was a student...he loved Tala,he really did,the redhead was the sweetest guy most of the time.But he so easily got jealous,and that never turned out well on Reis behalf.His body was hurting from the harsh treatment and the beating he had taken some while back.

But the worst pain was the one within his heart.He was aching with sorrow and hurt,torn between his love for the redhaired boy and the need to get out of this place.He was too weak to stand up for himself,to raise his voice against Tala or even fight back.Why did he have to be such a coward?This situation was tearing him apart from the inside.

He came to think of Kai.He really wanted to tell his friend of all his troubles..but he could not.If Kai forced him to go see the police to report the abuse,then they would take him away from Tala.He wouldnt be able to manage without his lover for long.Sleep came over him and demanded to be heard,his eyes clamping shut.

**rewiew?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya!**

**Shadow Vampiress:hehe,nah,I wont give Rei a break...and I do understand Tala aswell,that is why I hold no hate for the way I write him in this story...anyways,nice to hear that you meant nothing bad about calling me Roy!-XD-Cause I was all "did she mean that in a hurtful way or not..hm?" after I read it...anyways,Enjoy!**

**Arsinen07:aww..you think this story is that good?Maybe cause it aint the average plot..I guess?You like Rei torture too?man,so does tenshi-Tara,you should have a talk with her...-winks her hand-And gomen to say,I am afraid you cannot request a song..I have written a song to be sued later on...and given one by a friend aswell.I have everything planned out,and I cant change it realy this far into it...Im dreadfully sorry..and no,I never saw Wolfs rain,they dont send good animes over here except beyblade.But feel free to mail me about a request,though I might take some time to get started with any request asked since I am into writing over my head right now-XD-**

**toboewolf7:nope..I did not write it...the English lyrics were from an anime song from Gravitation..I just forgot to say that in the disclaimer-grimace-and the first one was a childrens song in my language.**

**Haunted Quill:aww..yuo really dislike Tala in this ficcy?I dont.**

**Hoshiko Megami:I know...poor Rei-sniffles-anyways,it was you who requested that gang ficcy from me,ne ne?I have such goldfish memory..anyways,if it was you,then I promise you,you will be blown away by it-little smirk-because it sure aint the average plot and ficcy...!-XD-it is quite complicated...hm...**

**Moonlight Kitten:of course,dear Moonlight Kitten,I will stick to your pen-name then!and the song wa sindeed in Norwegian,and it was about springtime and such...I dont think I could translte it,that would ruin the beauty of it...hm,you didnt like the ending of the chapter?By that,you mean because Tala was mean or because it was badly written?**

**Emi-chan:aww...-huggles you back-**

**Sasha:well,thank you very much!**

**rayyu:hehe..you want this to be Kai/Rei...then you must be glad to know that you will not be disappointed.**

**Myrra:-blushes-you really think it is good?...**

**Kiko cat:hm...I dont always make Tala the bad guy,do I now?I mostly write him as a pretty good guy-lol-if you read Moving to California or Will you send me an angel then you must know that for certain...**

**phantomduelist:hm..?I cant say I understand what you meant..first you say my story suck,then you say that I suck.What exactly is your point?And allow me to say,I really doubt that you know who I am..as none of the people I know would bother reading my stories.**

**dream-whizper:oh my...did it get that stuck to your brain..?I am honoured to have done that...haha,gomen.hrm,anywaysI do not like writing too fancy things,so why would this be fancy..?-XD-Tala is your fave?He coems second after Kai on my list...and errr,I dont have any spelling error programe,so I do all correcting by myself...I know my spelling sucks big time.hehe,you think it suit my story to make everything happen fast?woha...and I get what you mean about me switching from different places and persons..I will see to that.And WOHA!you UNDERSTAND Norwegian?haha,you live in my neighbour country then!-O.O-I am amazed...-jawdropped-and of course I know what that song means..I could sing it for you even if we ever spoke together-lol-So..if I write Norwegian,then you will understand it?coooool...and you are picky aswell..and you like this?-blushes-thanks...**

**Sis:Yo Yo big sis!-evil laugh-yah...poor Kai,getting chased by the jealous husbands-XD-hrm,yuppers..guess they will be freaked out later...if they were freaked out by his hair being cut-O.O-you were really waiting for me to update evern though you read this already?-faints-**

**Disclaimer:I do not own beyblade...forgot to say that I did not own those parts of the songs in last chapter either-sweatdropped-anyways,I only own this twisted plot...**

**-Chapter nine-**

_-school-_

Kai could swear..school had never been as boring as this.It seemed that whenever Rei wasnt around he was bored out of his skull.School had never been anything he fancied,he was born a genious.Why did he bloody have to go to school?It was too easy for him for fucks sake...but his mother had insisted,and with her being the stubborn donkey she was he had no choice but to give in.She wanted him to become a business man or something like that..a firm leader.

Whatever,he thought sourly,I dont wanna do that kinda stuff.What Kai really wanted...was to be a writer.He liked spending time on his own in peace and quiet just writing song lyrics or little stories about all kinds of different things.

He caught sight of something familiar from the corner of his eye and turned his head.Rei sat down by his desk,a smile on his face as he greeted him good morning.Kai returned the smile with one of his own and gave a nod.

«Good to have you back,Rei..I swear,school is so boring without you around that I actually considered ditching a few classes yesterday».The neko jin grinned wide.

Kai frowned when he noticed the bruise across his friends cheek.It seemed to be too recent to be caused by the beating that day...This one didnt look any older than a couple of days,maybe even less.

«Who gave you that bruise?»

«Oh..no one,I was just clumsy as usual»,Rei answered quickly and dismissed it with a movement of his hand.Kai looked at him suspiciously,aware that the neko jin had to be lying to him.But for what reason?Who had inflicted Rei damage?But he said nothing of it and kept quiet.He would find out eventually,he would make sure of it.

Rei was nervous about going home on his own that day.Maybe the bullies would try beating him up again when they got him on his own...But they had all been acting strange today,and he had noticed that the people that had beat him up were all missing.He suspected that somehow Kai had a part in the play,because everytime the Russian looked at his classmen they would hurry to turn their stares somewhere else,looking a bit frightened.Had Kai stood up for him?The frightened faces of his classmen made it seem like that.

«Shall I come to your place,or are you coming to mine tonight?»

Rei stuffed his hands in his pockets,trying not to show how nervous he was at being asked that.He couldnt behave any differently than he usually did,then Kai would get suspicious.Tala wouldnt allow him to go out to see Kai,and he certainly didnt want Kai to visit their place.His lover had been so insanely jealous of Kai that Rei wanted to slap him for it.But then again,he was scared that Tala might do something bad,like hurt Kai in any way...He should have taken anger management class,Rei thought,maybe that could have helped him keep his temper under control.

«Um..I cant practice tonight..I have stuff to do...I cant practice after school really»he replied and shrugged his shoulders.

«And why not?We dont have that much homework...»Kai said with an eyebrow arched at him.

«I..cant,dont push me,Kai»

«Im not,take it easy..I was just being curious»

Rei scoffed,casting him a little glare.In truth,he was not angry at all,just scared that Kai might find out about his secret...that would be the end of his relationship.

»Then dont be..didnt your mother ever tell you that being too curious will not do you any good?»he said coldly.Kai furrowed his brows,find the way Rei behaved today incredibly strange.Whenever he tried to ask him something that regarded his boyfriend,he would go all gloomy and tell him to stay out of his business.Maybe things hadnt been that good between Rei and Tala lately...what did he know?Rei never told him anything anyways...

«Yeah,she did...But she also told me that being stubborn is the best way of getting anywhere when youre stuck»he said,making Rei blush.

"Cant we practice during lunch break then?»

«If you say so...»

Rei was ashamed over himself to be treating Kai like this..his friend.But he had no choice,did he?Hopefully things would improve with some time.

_-the apartment-_

«Please..Tala,dont do this!Kai and I are only friends!»he whimpered in a begging voice.He stumbled backwards as a hand made contact with his cheek,then a knee into his stomach,making him bend over and gasp for air.He was on his knees on the floor,Talas hands holding him by the collar of his shirt tightly.

_«Stop lying,Rei!I hate it when youre lying to me!»_the redhead hissed,jerking him to his feet again.Rei couldnt stand on his own,and sank to the floor,hands and knees pressed against the carpet as he was shaking badly.Tala had gotten so angry...Now he would get beat up again.He wished Tala wouldnt do this,he loved him!The ones you loved should not beat you up...right?

He made no move as Tala pushed him onto his back on the floor,sitting on top of him.The buttons sprung everywhere when Tala ripped his shirt open and tore it halfways of his torso.He closed his eyes,waiting for his pants to be unzipped..but snapped them open again at a sudden pain to his right arm.Looking up he found Tala pinning him down,a knife making cuts across his arm.The sound of his own heart could be heard in his head,pounding loudly until he thought his ears would burst.

His eyes were wide with fear as the sharp edge sliced his skin open,the blood dripping onto the floor,gathering in a pool.He had a lump in his throat,his heart swelling in his chest.Why was Tala doing this to him?He couldnt fight back,knowing that this was his lover,the love of his life.Why...?

«Please...I love you Tal»

The redhead sneered at his weak attempts to make the torture stop,and kept making cuts,everytime going a bit deeper than last time,droplets gathering on the ground.In that moment Rei realised that he would have to get out of this relationship..even if it meant to leave Tala behind and start all over..he couldnt go on like this,no matter how much he loved Tala.

He closed his eyes and tried not to scream,biting his bottom lip hard.

**and thanks again to my rewiewers and readers!-wawes hand at you-Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya!**

**I am litherally blown of my chair from shock at how many people have been reading this story...I cannot belive that you guys(girls) like this piece of work!I am thrilled!**

**Moonlight Kitten:awww...poor sis, am I killing you with the torture of Rei? Do not worry,tala will pay his debt..when the time comes.**

**frosticdranzergal:did I get the name right? -nervous look- hrm, Kai will surely do something now that he knows about rei being a bit...on edge.**

**Arsinen07:hrm...yuppers, Tala is certainly an abusive bitch in this story...**

**Emi-chan:hehe..maybe we should dress Tala up again... all in black?**

**Shadow Vampiress: -grin- Am I that sadistic? I take that as a compliment...anyways,awww...You think Im a good writer! -XD- **

**SIS:yo yo big sis! -XD- hehe..I like rewiews, even if they are indeed pointless...But longer rewiews are better than the short ones...I am so happy about getting this many rewiews! Hm...must indeed be hard to be the admi...to pester people and make their writing hard, ne ne?**

**Hoshiko Megami: Well, it might be a while until that story gets posted..I am working on two or three other stories that needs to be posted in a while**

**BloodyShadows-D.A: hehe..yah, Tala should have taken anger management class, dont you think so too? Poor Rei.**

**Kaara:hrm..let me make one thing straight, the reason for my use of comma and punctuation is because I simply was not taught otherwise than the way I write and type...that makes it hard for me to fix it. But for the sake of my readers I will try my best...And I know I need a beta. IM glad you like my story! And I will try my best with the grammar...**

**rayyu: of course I am a fast updater! -XD- I like getting rewiews...-grin- and besides, then you guys will get more to read faster!**

**pizzamaniac: woha..you really love my story? thanks!**

**Tru Seramath: -takes a bow- I hope your friend will be okay, it makes me sad to know that someone actually do face a hard daily life. And about updating soon, do not worry about that!**

**EmTheStrange: hehe..Tala is evil in this story.. Normally I write him quite harmless, but hey...a change every once in a while can be good you know! And yeah, Kai & Rei look pretty good together..I must admit that.**

**dream-whizper:hehe..heya! Så du synes ikke at rettskrivingen min suger big time? hm, eg skulle gjerne hatt en beta skjønner du...så eg tror eg må legge ut etterlysning. Vil du hjelpe altså? -hugs- All hjelp tas imot med takk! Og bare les chappiet du. eg har prøvd å fikse det med mellomrommet mellom komma og punktum nå...Du digger altså Tala-tortur? Meee toooo...hehe,eg digger tortur av alle eg...spesielt Kai, Rei & Tala.Og uke i min story..hm, eg skader dem ganske hardt eg også...feh,eg tror eg skriver litt på engelsk istedet...hrm. And yes, pain and pleasure are just like you say...They belong together, so they not? And Tala is indeed a nutter in this ficcy too -O.O- I live in Norway! Man,seeing the whole picture, we are litherally neighbours! -XD- Me and my best friend speak a lot of English together aswell...lol. Yah,the reason I put in Norwegian was because I thought no one would udnerstand it! **

**Phew! Did I forget anyone?If I did..then I am awfully sorry! Gomen Gomen Gomen! Anyways...I do not own beyblade, only this twisted plot. And this is a bloody LONG chapter...to make up for all the short ones -coughs behind her hand- **

**hehe...here comes the fluff you have been waiting for! -sound of drums playing in the background along with dramatic music- And someone is sure scared of thunder storms -waggles eyebrows- Hm..there is something strange about the on this site...I dont remember their name -sweatdropped- The will not let me use the .**

**-Chapter ten-**

_-school-_

« Rei...arent you taking part in P.E today?» Kai asked as he dumped onto the bench beside his comrade. The neko boy shook his head, not looking at him.

« How come..? Something wrong?»

« No. I am fine»

Kai had this feeling that there was more to it than that, that Rei certainly had to be hiding something from him. Something had to be wrong. The boy looked miserable, like he was heartbroken or something. What had happened? Kai had just been walking by when he saw Rei, sitting by himself on the bench while the others were playing soccer. He had about fifteen min before class started again, and had figured he could talk a bit with his friend.

« Whats up, Rei? The look on your face contradicts your words.. youre not fine, I can tell»

Rei shook his head and stood up, about to leave. Kai refused to let him get away before he had pryed out of him what was wrong.. He grabbed Rei by the arm, making the neko boy wince and try to pull away. When Kai stood up beside him he saw that Rei was on the verge of crying, his pretty, golden eyes filled with water.

« Let go!» Rei begged, not making any move to pull his arm loose though.

« Not until you tell me whats wrong!» Kai insisted. Rei shut his mouth for a moment, looking down at the ground before he got angry.

« FUCKING LET GO OF ME!» he shouted, making people turn their heads in their direction. In shock Kai forgot to hold him back, and Rei dashed off, running as fast as his feet could carry him. Kai had his heart in his throat, beating rapidly. Looking down at his hands deep purple eyes widened at what he saw. Why was there blood on his.. hands?

« REI!»

He ran as fast as he could. He had to catch up with the neko, Rei was hurt somehow! Tearing the door to the school building open he stormed inside, catching a glimpse of his friend further ahead. Kai set off down the corridor. As he reached the bathroom Rei was nowhere to be seen, and he stopped to catch his breath again.

« Rei!» he called, desperate to find him. He was about to turn around and go back to search when he spotted the boy sitting in a corner, curled up in a little ball to make himself as small as possible. Kai rushed to his side, kneeling down in front of him.

Rei was startled when two arms embraced him, and he fought back hard, hitting Kai on the chest with closed fists. _The other had to leave, otherwise he would find out about his secret! Kai had to leave him alone!_

« Rei, look at me... Your arm, it is damaged, youre bleeding»

He kept his head lowered until Kai cupped his chin and forced him to raise his head. Squeesing his eyes shut he avoided looking at the bluenette. But he couldnt stop the tears that fell, despite his eyes being shut. He hated for Kai to be seeing him in this state, to see him being weak. But that was all he was... weak, right? He couldnt even stand up for himself.

« Rei... dont push me away, I really want to help you.. Im Kai, your friend.. remember?»

The other teens voice held a sad tone, like he was hurt that Rei was acting like this towards him. Maybe he was being unfair to his friend. Golden eyes opened to stare into pretty purple ones, filled with concern and... love? Why...?

« Rei... Please tell me whats wrong with you... Dont leave me in the dark, youre my only and best friend»

He stared at Kai in disbelief. His only friend..? Kai had no friends? That was so.. unreal, he was such a great guy! How come he had no friends? It seemed sad.. but then again, he had no other friends beside Kai himself either.

« I-I cant tell... but please, do not push me to say either... I need some time, ok?»

Kai gave a nod in understanding and made a move to roll up his sleeve, making Rei flinch. Kai gave him a funny stare and forced the sleeve up, gasping as he revealed an arm filled with bleeding, deep cuts, some worse than others.

«Rei, what happened? Did you do this to yourself?» Kai asked in a shaky voice.

This was his only chance to escape the truth... to lie instead.

« Yes... I-I was down and I couldnt take it!» he stuttered, eyes filling with water again as he lied. Kai looked at him with a sad face and pulled him close, holding him tightly while stroking his hair lovingly. Rei let himself be comforted, sobbing into Kais shirt, not caring if he spilled blood on the fabric.

« What could have made you this down? Did Tala kick you out or something..?»

« No... we were just fighting... And he got so mad.. It was so scary, and I was so frightened, Kai!» he sniffled, burying his face further into Kais chest.

« Its ok...You are coming home with me tonight, Rei... No protests, I will not listen...»

« B-but..»

« No protests, whether you like it or not, you are coming home with me!» he stated stubbornly, making no room for protests from the neko boy.

« And we are leaving right away... fuck class, fuck the teachers.. you matter much more than them anyways»

Rei stared wide-eyed at his friend as Kai dragged him along down the hallway by his hand, a stern look on his face. Turning his head he found that Rei was looking scared, and flashed him a smile. That made Reis heart skip a beat, and he went red from head to toe. Luckily due to his colur of skin, it didnt show that well... even though he was pale from the bloodloss he had been through last night.

_-Kais home-_

« Who is this?» asked Mrs. Hiwatari as Kai entered the living room, still holding Reis hand tightly in his own, their figners laced together. While the neko boy blushed bright crimson, Kai seemed unaffected by the fact that they were holding hands.

« This is Rei Kon, we share some classes.. like music and art» he replied blankly. His mother smirked slightly and moved closer, cupping Reis face with her hands. He blushed even worse at that, looking into her blue eyes, seeing the little, twisted smile. He felt nervous under that stare, and blinked as the woman leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

« I like you, youre cute.. take good care of him Kai!»

The bluenette snorted and dragged Rei along upstairs. The house was huge... oh well..it was more like a mansion, he thought as he leaned his head back to look at the roof above his head. He almost forgot about the pain that jolted through his arm everytime Kai pulled his hand a little too hard. They entered a huge room, and considering the posters on the walls and other stuff in here, Rei assumed that this must be Kais room. And he was right.

The walls were painted completely black, and over his bed golden and silwery stars decorated the roof, making it look like the night sky. There were shelves of books and dvds, and on his desk lay electronical stuff, like a videocamera and an mp3 player. Woha, Rei thought, his friend had to be really rich, considering all the stuff in here... back when he was little Rei himself had used to only have a few things other than his clothes in his possession, like a toy car, some teddies and such.

Kai left the room for a moment, and came back with some clean bandages and some stuff to clean up the cuts and wounds. He made Rei sit down on the bed, and told him to sit still while he did it. Rei winced at the pain as Kai put antiseptic on his cuts and wrapped them up. All the time the bluenette was looking at him curiously from underneath his blue bangs.

« There you go... Dont you ever dare do that to yourself again, you hear me?»

Rei could only sit still with his hands folded in his lap, not replying to the empty threat. Kais face softened, and Rei was surprised when Kai sat down beside him and pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms around him protectivly.

« K-Kai?» he stuttered, and was silenced by the finger placed to his lips.

« Quiet... I am worried about you... Dont ever cut yourself again.. please?» He gave a weak nod and buried his face in the soft fabric of Kais shirt. It was tearing him apart from inside to see Kai this worried over him, to know that he was lying, keeping secrets from his best friend.

« Im sorry for being so weak...»

« Youre not weak Rei... Youre a strong person, you always will be... I am the one who is weak..» Kai trailed of, his voice nothing but a faint whisper. He didnt understand what Kai meant... how could Kai ever be weak?

Kai saw the unasked question in his eyes, and smiled slightly. He was weak.. for not being able to tell Rei that he liked him so much, that he was in love with him... He swore to himself, he would fight to get Rei. But the neko seemed so happy with his boyfriend, it would be wrong to tear them apart just because he wanted to keep Rei to himself.. would it not?

Rei couldnt sleep... well aware that Tala was probably worrying his ass of about where his younger lover could have gone. Hopefully he wouldnt jump to any conclusions... and think that Rei had left him because he wanted to be with Kai.. He did want to be with Tala, he really did. But the relationship was hurting him in every way, and there were more bad sides to it than good actually.

He turned his head away from the window to look at the sleeping boy beside him. Kai lay on his stomach, his one arm under his head, the other hugging a pillow to his chest. They were both sharing the same bed as it was king-size anyways. Rei concluded that five people could share this bed without any trouble. He never did understand the use of having such a huge bed if you were to sleep alone in it. He liked sleeping close to people, to listen to their breathing and heartbeat... He missed the warmth of Tala.

Kais lips were formed in a slight pout, making him look adorable... not one bit like the usually stony expression on his face. Rei slowly reached out his hand and brushed his fingertips over the extremely pale skin, making Kai lean into the touch even in his sleep. How adorable, he thought with a little smile.

The sound of the rain pouring down was calming... Rei liked the rain, or at least he liked listening to it when he lay in his bed and couldnt go to sleep, like tonight. Lighting cracked the sky, followed by a loud thunder. He almost fell off the bed in surprise as Kais eyes shot open, a wild look to them.

« Shit, you scared me, Kai!» he burst out, taking a deep breath to calm down his pounding heart. Kai looked out the window at the dark sky, another lighting splitting the dark in half. Rei watched in wondering as Kai whimpered and pulled his knees up to his chest, covering his ears. Was Kai...scared of thunderstorms? He never would have guessed...

« Kai? Dont be scared... its only a thunderstorm» he tried. Suddenly Kai was hanging around his neck,hugging him tightly. » R-Rei... d-dont l-leave me...» he begged and buried his face in Reis pyjama shirt as there was another lighting, followed closely by thunder. Rei wrapped his arms around his shaking friend and hushed him, whispering calming words into his ear.

« Dont be scared...Im here to take care of you... Lets lie down, shall we?»

Kai gave a little nod and let Rei lie down behind him, arms still wrapped around his chest. Kai was shaking so badly... Well, they all had their fears, did they not? If you placed him in a hospital, he would get just as scared as Kai was now. He knew how it felt like to be dead scared of something.

So he held Kai close, comforted him and stroke his hair until he fell asleep again. It was strange... Normally he would be the one to be comforted.. not the other way around. He remembered how Tala had used to hold him so tight when he was scared, tell him how much he loved him, that it would be over in the morning...

Rei couldnt sleep that night... not one bit.and in the morning he still lay holding Kai in his arms, feeling exhausted from the night awake, wondering if Tala had stayed awake waiting for him too. Most likely yes, he thought, feeling a little guilty. Kai didnt know that by forcing Rei to come home with him, he had probably made his situation even worse... by making Tala even more angry.

« Rei..? You awake already?» muttered Kai sleepily and sat halfways up, leaning on his elbow. Rei let go of him and let outa yawn.

» Yah..I couldnt sleep tonight»

« Not at all?»

« Nah... Dont worry, Im kinda used to it after late nights studying»

« You dont look so good... Do you feel well?»

« Yeah.. just little sleep, thats all, I swear..»

« Thats...good» Kai said hesitantly, making Rei eye him funnily. He couldnt hold back anymore... he really had to let Rei know that if he ever grew tired of his boyfriend, Kai was there for him. Suddenly he was straddling Reis hips, holding him down. The neko yelped in surprise and looked up at him wide-eyed and jawdropped as Kai dipped his head lower and swiftly kissed him on the lips. It was a quicky kiss, but sweet and chaste nontheless, and it left Rei puzzled.

« K-Kai? Do you really feel that way about me..?»

Kai nodded, their faces still close, barely inches apart. He could feel Reis heart beating rapidly through their contact, only their pj shirts keeping their skin from touching. Rei was so warm...so pretty, he could barely strain himself from doing anything more than kissing. It was clear that the neko felt uneasy by this, he wriggled a little, looking away.

« Rei...if Tala ever treats you badly, or you grow tired of him.. .come see me,kay? I-I think I love you already»

Reis eyes snapped wide open at his confession, staring at him with fear, confusion and wondering. What was so strange about it? he thought. Rei was already gay, so it had nothing to do with that...

« You...really mean that? No one beside Tala ever loved me..»

« I do..»

« Thank you... That means so much to me, Kai» the boy whispered and pulled Kai down on him a little, their lips melting together like water. Kai let out a moan and returned the kiss, grabbing hold of Reis hand to pin it down. He couldnt control himself anymore, and he sat up, taking Rei with him, still straddling him. Their lips crushed together again, in a more fierce kiss this time, more heartfelt and passionate. Rei let himself be kissed by his best friend, enjoying the feeling of lips on his own, someons that desired him... and not in the way Tala did. This was different.. but he didnt mind one bit, he thought and bit his bottom lip hard as Kai moved to placed butterfly kisses down his neck, tickling the sensitive skin there with his blue, spiky hair. Rei laughed a little and kissed Kais shoulder, removing the pj shirt that was hanging loose on his torso already. They met once again, fire burning in Kais eyes, fire of passion, want and love. His hands traveled restlessly up and down Reis sides, fingers spreading over his skin, feeling the softness. He wanted to be as close as possible, and hoped Rei wouldnt withdraw. Unfortunately, as soon as Kais hand started fumbling with his buttons, he tensed visibly up and pushed the bluenette away.

« D-dont go there...Please, I dont want that again»

Kai nodded and embraced him instead, hugging him close. Wait a sec, he thought...Rei had said..again? Did that mean that someone had abused him physically or something? Looking down he found that his friend finally had fallen asleep. He placed a light kiss on Reis forehead and lay with him among the sheets ,listening to his breathing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya!**

**Thank you all so much for even bothering to read this story of mine!This is a damned long chapter to me...-sigh-Hrm..but you deserve that I guess for putting up with me and my laziness...yes,the delay is cause by MY laziness ONLY.Gomen, hope you enjoy and want to read still.**

**Shinori-hime:it is the first beyblade fanfic you ever read? And you chose it to be my fanfic too...?-wide eyed-hehe,you are indeed right about Rei and Kai...there is something about that pairing that makes my mind revert to...hrm,nasty mode.**

**Anaru-Minime:hehe...yeah, poor Rei..He better get out of the relationship as soon as possible..But then again, that is all up to me?**

**dream-whizper:You dont have daily access to the net and such?Hm,I dont know if I could do with a beta reader that cant hand things back to me fast...Gomen,I am by no means trying to sound rude at all.Its just that I need them back quick.But maybe I dont need a beta on this story,there are not so many chapters left to go now...Hm,yeah I hope for Reis sake that he has good healing flesh too!Scarrs like that can be pretty damn nasty I guess.hehe,you liked that I called them "best friends" in that situation?Hm...it makes it sexy?-O.O-hehe...I never read any of her stories,but if I get the time I will go check that one out, kay?**

**rayyu:yeah...hehe,he probably was...aww,lil Tala angry.**

**toboewolf7:hrm,gomen ne for the lateness...well,at least here comes the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Kiko cat:yeeeah...Well, Tala is really bad in this story,but I do not dislike him though...I normally write Tala as quite the good guy.**

**Sorul:hehe,Rei is your fave? Not mine...But I do like to write about him though, he makes such a fun victim to torture-XD-I made you...cry?**

**Ice Spirit:-O.O-I freaked you out? You like my story that much?-O.O-hehe..thanks is all I can say I guess...anyways,Rei wont be left alone yet...**

**BloodyShadows:hahahaha,those quotes made me laugh so bad!"you might be the reason I am turning straight!"hahahahaa...hrm, anyways...Tala is quite the bastard...hm,I like the way there are so many ways to write Tala-evil smile-**

**EmTheStrange:really? That great?hehe..thanks**

**Hoshiko Megami:-takes a bow-**

**Shadow Vampiress:hrm,you are not too far away by saying "I wouldnt be surprised if he killed Kai"...-whistles innocently-**

**Emi-chan:hehe,Tala beware?errrr..maybe someone else should be cautious-O.o-**

**Tru Seramath:Yeah,I do like to write Kai as caring and lovable...lol**

**Moonlight Kitten:Hiiiya sis!-sniffles-yeah, poor Rei..to be hurting himself. I think I know what it must feel like-winks her hand-And hon...I aint THAT much of a genious-embarrassed blush-**

**And I do NOT own beyblade...only the twisted plot-evil smile-**

**-Chapter 12-**

« So..how is your boyfriend doing?» asked Mrs.Hiwatari as she handed her son a plate of breakfast, eggs and bacon. He cast her the nastiest glare he could come up with, clearly telling her not to go any further with her teasing.

« Aww..Dont be like that honey..I am only interested in your best...and to snoop around a little in your love life...seems like you finally have one»

« Shut up mom!» he growled,gritting his teeth.

« Dont try ordering me around,hon...I dont take orders from my own child...and especially not when that child is you" she smirked and winked her hand at him, calmly drinking her tea.

« It is none of your friggin business...besides, he is taken by someone else»

« Oh? Why dont you turn up your charm then?»

« Because he really loves that guy...It would be wrong to break them apart»

« Maybe..and maybe not...depends" Mrs.Hiwatari stated with a knowing smirk. He stared at her weirdly as she left the room to watch the televsion. Wasnt she going to force him to go to school today...? Strange indeed...

Rei felt a tad bit embarrassed as he walked into the kitchen, only wearing his pjs. This house was huge, and he had been lost for a little while before he finally found his way back here, Kai sat by the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of hot coffee. Rei arched an eyebrow at him as he saw the glasses Kai was wearing...simple,and so fitting for his personality.

« So you finally decided to wake up...did you sleep well?»

« Actually yes,I did...»

Kai growled in his throat as his mother entered the room, a bright smile on her face. She walked over to Rei directly and ruffled his hair.

» How are you,little sleepyhead?» she asked cheerfully,making him blush.

« Mom, dont scare him...»

« Aww..I aint scaring you,am I, cutie?»

Rei shook his head, making the woman smile even brighter.» There you see hon, he isnt scared by me..now,lets get you some breakfast»

Moments later she shoved a plate of food into his hands, ordering him to eat after telling him how skinny he looked. Rei smiled slightly at the comment and dug in. He liked Mrs.Hiwatari...she was just like some motherly figure he had been missing all his life, as his own mother had treated him nothing like this, not with love and caring.

« Now Rei..tell me, do you love your boyfriend!

He stared at her puzzled, then at Kai,whom shruggd and rolled his eyes at his mother. Rei blushed fierce red and gave a little nod.

» Yah,I do...I love him very much»

« Im not gonna stay and listen to this...Rei, she is going to interrogate you about your love life...» Kai stated and left, taking the newspaper and cup of coffee with him on the way. Mrs.Hiwatari flashed a smile and dismissed what her son had just said.

« Dont worry about him..I am just a little curious about my sons new friend..He doesnt easily make friends with people...And he never brings anyone home, so he must be fond of you»

Rei was about to open his mouth to reply, when he remembered early this morning, when he made out with Kai. She caught the look on his face and laughed a little.

» Tell me, has he made a move on you already?»

« K-kinda..this morning, he kissed me»

« And what did you do?»

« I-I kissed him back...»

The way she smiled, the way she was looking at him with caring eyes made him wonder. Why did he tell her all these things...? He felt like he could trust her, thats all, that she wouldnt go around telling everyone, or beat him because of how he felt or what he was.

« What do you think of my son, Rei?»

« I like him..he is a great guy, and my best friend. You see Mrs.Hiwat..»

« Just Erica please»

« Ok..You see Erica, I never had any friends either..Kai was the first person that made it clear that he wanted to be my friend, even though I am different...I thank him for that»

« No wonder he choose you to be his friend...Youre beautiful Rei, do you know that?»

« Thanks...Tala tells me all the time...»

« Tala, is he your guy?»

« Y-yeah...»

« Take good care of my son Rei..I trust you not to break his heart into pieces. Underneath that stony mask of his there is a really soft and emotional person..even if you never see that side of him»

« I know...thank you Erica»

« Youre welcome...now, finish your food before it gets cold»

The conversation he just had left him with a strange feeling. Mrs.Hiwatari seemed to be the type of person that just knew everything, knew what to say in the different situations. And somehow she seemed to think that there was something between Rei and her son. He shook his head a little and came to think of his problem.He needed to get away from Tala..but how? He had promised to stay with him forever...he hated to be lying, to be breaking his promise. He couldnt go home just yet...he needed to solve things out first, to think of a way.

Kai acted just the same as before...even after he had confessed his feelings he still acted his usual colder self, the sarcastic person with the little smirk. It puzzled Rei, how he was so good at hiding his emotions behind a thick shell. Rei had seen through that thick shell, seen what was underneath hat mask twice, when Kai was clinging to him during the thunderstorm, and this morning when he confessed that he loved him.

They had spent the whole day together, and Kai had smiled slightly when Rei asked if he could stay another night. _Of course you can...always_, had been the answer, and the softness in his friends eyes had stunned him more than anything else. Maybe Kai really did love him..maybe even as much as Tala did. They both raised their heads as the doorbell rang.

« Dont worry...probably a salesman or sumthing..mom will get the door»

Rei couldnt help but feel uneasy though.He knew that would look for him after he had been staying away this long..the redhead was possessive, and nothing that belonged to him could be taken away...at least not when that something was Rei.

« Rei sweetheart, someone here wants to talk to you!»called Mrs.Hiwatari. Reis eyes widened, and he started to panic slightly. Tala had probably found him...and was most likely set on bringing him back to their apartment.

Kai watched Rei curiously as he saw the nekos face fall, sadness and fear displayed in those bright, golden eyes that usually shone with joy. Was his pal scared..? It seemed like it. He followed Rei downstairs, almost walking straight into him when the boy stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his boyfriend.

« Kai..come on,lets leave them alone" Mrs.Hiwatari said with a wink of her hand. Kai really didnt want to leave his friend alone..but just this once, his mother was right. He cast Rei a worried look before trotting away, hands in his pockets.

« I found you Rei...you cant hide from me, no matter how hard you try»

He couldnt answer, the lump in his throat made it difficult to speak. What would happen now..? Though there was no trace of anger on his boyfriends face, no rage or jealousy glinting within those icy eyes he held so dear...he was scared that Tala might beat him once they got home. He stood like paralyzed, and didnt realise until he had a pair of arms wrapped around him that Tala had moved from his spot. He breathed in the musky and familiar scent of his lover, felt the spiky, red hair tickle the side of his face, fingers brushing against his skin. He melted into the embrace and hugged Tala tightly, burying his face into his firm chest.

« I-Im sorry..." he choked out, the sobs strangling his words in his throat. Tala stroke his hair lovingly, placing kisses on his cheek and forehead with burning passion.

« Just..come home with me, I need you,Rei. You said you would never ever leave me...remember?»

« Y-yeah...»

Kai stod in the doorway watching the two lovers as they held each other close, watched in silence as Tala lead Rei with him along outside, still only wearing Kais pyjamas...and he couldnt move until the door closed behind them. Rei had left him..to go home again. Somehow that hurt, like a stab to his back.Who was he to care? It was none of his business what Rei chose to do, or who he chose to be with...But as he walked upstairs to his room again and sat on the window ledge, he dearly wished that Rei would choose him instead of the redhead.

His eyes caught sight of Rei and his lover, and Tala seemed a bit angry about something. The scared look on Reis face made him wonder what they were arguing about. Tala was probably angry because his boyfriend had gone away without telling where he had gone to. His eyes became wide as Tala grabbed the neko by his arm and held him tight, making Rei flinch because he had grabbed the arm with all the cuts. It tore his heart apart to see the tears that fell from the golden eyes he loved, to see the pleading look in the boys eyes as the redhead spoke angrily to him.

When Rei raised his head and spotted him, their eyes locking with each other he stood quietly watching Kai, letting him get a full wiew of his tearstained face, the begging look. What was going on..? Why did it seem as if Rei was begigng him for something? Tala pulled the neko along down the street, out of his sight.

Then it came crashing down on him with full force. Something was not right with the relationship Rei was in...maybe Rei had cut himself and been depressed because Tala had treated him badly..? Was Tala abusing his friend? Kai could hear the sound of his heart pounding in his head.

A memory came to his mind, the one from the time he first bumped into the boy that had become his best friend...and crush.

_-flashback-_

_He pulled the boy to his feet, and looked at him as he whimpered, a pained frown on his face._

_« I think I sprained my ancle»_

_« Seems like it...Lets gather your stuff, and Ill take you to the nurse...She must know what to do about your ancle»_

_Kai picked up all the books and notes that had been spread all over the place when the boy ran intohim._

_« Whats your name,boy?»_

_He saw a faint blush spread across the nekos face as he slipped an arm around his waist, supporting him._

_« Rei...Rei Kon»_

_«R ei huh?Im Kai Hiwatari»_

_Kai had difficulty holding all the books and supporting the boy at the same time, and placed a little more presure on his shoulder, making him whimper and try to pull away._

_« Whats wrong?»_

_« Um...I sprained my shoulder not so long ago when I fell down the stairs» Rei replied quickly._

_-end flashback-_

Back then...Had Rei really fallen down the stairs?The boy was a neko..Kai had watched him in P.E sometimes during his break, seeing how good the boy was, how his balance seemed to be so perfect, how he moved like a cat...just as elegant and swift. How could he have fallen down the stairs being who he was? Maybe he had lied...After all, you dont go telling strangers about having an abusive boyfriend, do you now?

The more he thought about it the more it seemed to become real. The begging look in Reis eyes...was he maybe trying to tell Kai without telling him in words..?

He left the window to pace across the floor in his room, hands folded on his back as he thought things through. He would have to keep a really close look on Rei the upcoming days...to see if there were any signs of abuse on the neko.

Right now it was impossible to relax due to these uncomfortable thoughts going through his mind, so he left his room to go have a swim in the pool outside. The weather was surely warm enough. And maybe it could relax his tense muscles a bit too.

**If any of you read my other story, Blueeyed Lover...it was removed by the admin, I am terribly sorry.I dont know what I did this time...its the third time they remove stories of mine.If you wanna read the rest of it please do go to the mediaminer,you will find it udner the name Kanilla...my pen-name over there...Thanks to you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya guys!  
Hm...This chapter is bloody long for being me...any complaints about the lenght and I might go all pouty-pouty!-lol-I cannot believe how many people have left me a rewiew already! I am so thankful to all of you! hrm...with that over with..here comes the replies:**

**XxHells-ChildxX:hehe...well,who would want an abusive boyfriend? But I mean, Rei is sorta submissive in this fanfic..and it is hard for him to stand up for himself against Tala you know. Thanks for putting me on ya faves!**

**EmTheStrange:weeeell,here is the chapter you were waiting for!**

**Shadow Vampiress:I amaze you with my skills?-jawdropped- What can i say..?Im definitely not that good...But thank for the compliment! And yeah,they did take away Blueeyed Lover...**

**dream-whizper:some people have told me that my spelling is pretty good considering that English is not my mother tongue..-lol-I dunno...I guess it is okay.You think Kais mom is pushy?-lol-Guess she is..but not pushy-in-a-bad-way riight?and indeed kai should REALLy watch out for Tala..cause honestly, Tala will NOT go lightly on him...-whistles innocently-I know the thing about the dont word,and I do not do it on purpose..the stupid computer is in my way...and hrm,yes I am a sucker for happy endings...**

**black dragon fang:hehe..I know that was your first time rewiewing the story..I always notice it when I get a new reader that rewiews...the suspense is killing you?-O.o-Oh no,I dun wanna be responsible for murder!-goes postal-**

**Emi-chan:yupps...they removes Blueeyed Lover...dunno why...the admin likes to be evil-XD-**

**Kiko cat:-sigh.you can read the Blueeyed Lover at the Mediaminer though...**

**Tru Seramath:I know..rei is in deep shit...-bites at fingers nervously-What the heck am I being nersou about?hm...I am the author after all...**

**Starfruit1:you like Kais mom too?I think she is niiice..okay,that sounds cocky sicne I wrote the story-X.X-**

**Anaru-Minime:hehe..yeah,some bad shit up for Rei soon...**

**suicide greeting:I will send ya a mail right? About the link for Blueeyed Lover?**

**Shinori-hime:hm...you are weird?that makse two of us! I totally agree witht hseo thoughts..though I think rei makes a better boyfriend for Tala than Kai..just because I am writing this ficcy with Rei/Kai it does not mean they are my fave pairing...**

**rayyu:naaaah...Tala wont kill Rei...I would rather warn Kai to watch out for sharp objects-zipps mouth shut-**

**Ice Spirit:No,Tala was not hugging rei just for show...he missed Rei genuinely dear..but he got angry with him though later.I think I will answer your questions..by letting you read and wait for the upcoming chapters-waggles eyebrows-**

**Moonlight Kitten:Yeah...I like kais mom,I am proud of her to be MY character...-lol-I almost made you cry? Aww...I dont want people to be crying because of me...but when it is because of something I wrote..then I think I will take it as a good compliment...but dun worry sis..there will be a happy ending for poor lil Rei!**

**Two toned nails:hehe..I am aware of my few japanese words..I unfortunately dont speak it at all...but those few words I use I use all the time mostly..like ne ne.**

**Hoshiko Megami:a wink of my hand?-confused-I cannot remember...-scratches head thoughtfully-**

**Shihoko:your fave pairing is Rei/kai? Not mine...I better like Rei/Tala or Kai/Tala...But I am glad that you find my story...perfect-lol-you are really putting this story in the top three?-faints in shock- I mostly update at least twice a week..but now I have my vacation..it makes me laaazy...**

**Padfootlet:then go ahead and slap Tala!he is the second on my top fave list though..-lol-But I dont hate him in this ficcy...even if many others do it...poor Tal-chan!**

**BloodyShadows:you make happy stuff sad and the other way around?wow...wish I could do that...-lol-**

**Did I forget anyone..?-phews-and I do NOT own beyblade...just this frigging crazy plotline...**

**-Chapter 12-**

_-the apartment-_

« You little...you ran off...to be with him, did you not?»Tala sneered, grabbing Rei by the arm, making him whimper from the fingers digging into his skin violently.

« No!I-I...he forced me to come home with him, and he wouldnt let me go home..please Tala...d-dont..» he blurted out, closing his eyes waiting for the impact. Moments later he tumbled backwards from the hand that slapped him across the cheek hard.

« Please...» he choked out as Tala seized him by the shoulders and lifted him off the ground, only to toss him away. Rei hit the ground hard and gasped for air. A foot was placed to his chest, making sure to keep him down. Looking up he found those icy blue orbs glaring down at him dangerously.T his was bad...he could swear, Tala had never been this mad before..ok, maybe that time when he drove the knife into his shoulder in rage. But now...Tala seemed capable of anything.

He couldnt even find the strenght to fight back as Tala straddled him and threw another punch at his face. His nose was bleeding,his jaw was hurting..but it all seemed meaningless at the time being. If Tala couldnt love him and trust him like a normal person would..then what point was there for him to live on? He lay dead still as the abuse continued, his mind off somewhere else until he fell into darkness.

Where was he..? The room was dark...as his eyes got used to the darkness he realised that this was the bedroom he shared with his lover. Tala must have carried him in here. Rei tried to move, but found that he couldnt,his body hurt so badly he thought he would die. His cheek, nose and jaw were bruised along with his arms, sides and stomach. This time Tala had really taken it out on him, he thought sadly, tears coming to his pretty, golden eyes. It hurt so badly that the one he loved was the one to hurt him more than anyone..that the one he loved of all his heart was the one to smash his heart into a million pieces. How would he be able to leave Tala..?

Words and memories flowed through his mind, flashbacks from years back, back when everything had been alright between them...when Tala didnt beat him senseless because of jealousy.

-flashback-

« Come on Rei, lets go watch!» Tala exclaimed, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly as they ran down the street. There was a circus in town, and they were making a parade in the middle of the street. Rei laughed as Tala pulled him along, climbing benches and cars to get through the crowd, in the end standing on top of a statue. The warmth from the hand, their fingers entwined...he was loved, he knew it.

-flashback-

« Aww..come on Tala! Have some ice cream too!»

« No..I dont want to...» replied the redhead with a pouty mouth.

Rei dumped onto his lap, the bowl of ice cream still in his hand. He licked it and pressed his lips to Talas in a soft kiss, his tongue stroking the bottom lip of his lover. Tala moaned and eased his tongue into his mouth. Rei smiled as he tasted the ice cream there. Tala pulled back,eyebrow arched.

« Ok ok..Ill have some ice cream then...» he said with his hands raised mid air in defeat.

« Great!» Rei chirped and ran off to get his lover a bowl.

« But one condition though!»

Rei stopped to a halt and turned around, golden eyes displaying curiosity.

« You must be my plate...Ive always wondered how you would look with ice cream on top..» Tala said slyly, chuckling at the red haze that spread across the neko boys face.

-end flashback-

He bit his bottom lip hard to hold back the sobs that were threatening to be released. He failed badly though and hot, salty tears flowed down his cheeks, like rivers, getting smoothered all over his face as he buried his head in the pillow.

« I miss you..Tala..back when you..were you» he whispered, voice muffled by the soft fabric.

Kai was set on meeting Rei,no matter the cost. The neko had not showed up at school for the last three days, and Kai simply knw something was wrong. And in this moment he was on his way over to the apartment his friend shared with the redhead. He litherally stomped up the stairs and finally..stood in front of the door. Giving a knock he waited for someone to answer. Unfortunately, Tala was the one to open up, icy eyes eying him up and down warily, a strange glint in them as they locked with Kais deep purple ones.

« What do you want?»

« To see Rei..he has been missing from school»

« He aint in right now...So bye» Tala snapped and slammed the door shut directly in his face. Kai was certain that he had been lying, that Rei was in there...And he was determined to find out. He walked down the corridor and stood waiting by the corner, out of sight. He wasnt sure if Tala would leave the apartment today..but it was worth a try.

After feeling bored for two hours the door opened and Tala came outside, dressed in his jeans and black leather jacket. He locked the door and walked off in the opposite direction. Kai saw his chance and waited just a little longer to make sure Tala was out of reach before he hurriedly went to knock on the door. At first there was no answer, but he refused to give up yet.

« Rei, its me,Kai! Open up, I know youre in there!»he shouted,banging his fists hard against the door. Stopping for a moment he could hear footsteps nearing...limping, he realised.

As the door swung open he couldnt help but stare in shock at the sight his eyes fell upon. Rei looked..terrible. He had large bruises across his cheek and jaw, a cut on his bottom lip. His hair was down, messily hanging against his back. And his eyes were puffy and red, like he had been crying.

« K-Kai...»Rei stuttered, hand trembling badly on the handle of the door. Kai stepped inside, a look of caring upon his feature as he pulled Rei into his arms. His friend broke down into tears, hugging him tightly, sorely in need of comfort. Kai carried him over to the couch and sat down, pulling him into his lap. Rei kept crying and crying until Kai thought he would never stop, his shirt soaked.

« Stop crying...Im here now..Im so sorry I couldnt figure out what was going on before..I really am» he apologized. Rei shook his head and stared up at him.

« It is all m-my f-fault...Im so weak..» he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Kai ran his fingers over those puffy, moist cheeks, brushing away the tears there. He leaned forward and planted a soft, light kiss on Reis nose, holding him tightly towards himself.

« I dont want you t-to l-leave me...p-please...»

« And I wont either..you are coming with me..we need to get you away from this place as soon as possible»

Reis eyes widened to the size of plates, his hands grabbing hold of the front of Kais shirt tightly.

« But he will know! And then he will hurt you..I swear, he will kill you,Kai! I dont want you to get hurt...» His voice was shaky and he had trouble speaking.

Kai placed him on the couch and looked around to find the bedroom. Once inside the room he pulled out a bag from the locker and looked around for what could be Reis clothes. The neko stood in the doorway watching him terrified.

« What are you doing..?» he asked confused.

« Getting you out of here...Find the stuff you wanna bring along, we better hurry»

Rei stopped paralyzed for a moment before he nodded and started gathering his stuff. Kai was surprised to find how little stuff Rei actually owned. Among the things he had brought was a book, his toothbrush, a hairbrush, a teddy and a framed picture of himself and Tala.

« I love you Tal...Dont ever forget that» he whispered, and Kai felt a pang of sadness in his chest. He sounded so..heartbroken when he just said that. He hoped dearly that Rei could get over Tala with some time..and be his.

« Come on, we have no time to loose» he stated, reaching out his hand. The bag he had packed for the neko was hanging over his shoulder. Rei hesitantly took his hand, lacing their fingers together. The smile he put up made Kai want to weep, it hurt to see Rei so sad and defeated.

« Were out of here...»

-Kais place-

Rei nervously looked around as they entered the huge mansion Kai lived in, and the Russian pulled him along inside, holding his hand in his own..their fingers entwined together. Rei felt slightly comforted at feeling the warmth from the other boys hand,to know that he wasnt alone. Kai turned on the lights after locking the door again, taking off his jacket.

As they walked into the kitchen Rei started wondering if they were all alone in the house.

« Is your mother not home...?»he asked.

« Nope, shell be back tomorrow, she is outta town to take care of some stuff...I dont know what, she never told me. That woman does whatever she wants to do, trust me...»

Rei chuckled at the remark and jumped onto the desk, sitting there with his legs crossed. He liked Kais mother..she was nice. But..she couldnt see him like this, he looked like crap!

« But Kai? If she sees me..dont you think she will report Tala to the police or something?»

« Not unless you want her too...my mom may be nosy and a bossy bitch at times, but she likes you...shell probably nurse you, trust me...She loves being a mother hen, I know all too well. Back in Russia she used to treat me like some price when I was sick»

Rei listened to his friend telling about his past in his birth country. Kai had never spoken of how it had been to live in Russia before...so now that he finally did Rei didnt want to miss out on a single word of it. Kai brought them some sandwiches from the fridge and two cans of soda, one for each. Rei sat sipping the liquid thoughtfully, staring out the window at the grey mist hanging low.

He was nervous about Tala coming to find him..he knew that his lover wouldnt let him be or let him go...Tala was needy, he was dependant on Rei aswell. First now had he realised that...His heart was aching painfully at the thought of never seeing Tala smile again...to see one of those dazzling smiles or to let his fingers run through the soft, red hair he loved so much. His heart was hurting so much that he didnt know if he could take it.

Kai placed the can of soda on the table as tears started slipping down Reis cheeks. The neko didnt seem to be aware of them himself, his mind off somewhere far away. He stood up and walked over to his friend, wrapping his arms around him to pull him close. Rei flinched at the touch, but settled in the warm embrace once he realised that it was the bluenette. He sobbed quietly, pouring out all his sorrow, ache and hurt into those tears that moisted the fabric of Kais shirt. Kai could ony hold his small form, could only hush him and pat his back caringly as he cried his tears. Pulling back Rei wiped the moist from his eyes and sniffled once.

« Sorry..It just hurts too much...»

« Its ok to cry,Rei..you have been through so much...cry if you want too»

Rei looked at him, a faint red haze spreading across his cheeks. Could he forget Tala...? Maybe with time...He wanted to stop loving the redhead, to love someone that would treat him well..like Kai. He was certain that Kai would never hurt him like Tala had done so many times before. He..had to try, he thought sadly and leaned forward, making Kais beautiful eyes widen in shock as their lips locked in a warm kiss. Quickly he pushed Rei away, wiping his mouth. The neko boy looked at him confused.

« What are you doing Rei?» he asked puzzled.

« I-I thought you liked me...»

« I do..I love you..but you are confused and heartbroken, I dont want you to kiss me..when you dont mean anything about it» Kai said, the last words barely a whisper. Rei shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kais neck.

« Please..?I need to find out if I can forget about him...I need to move on, Kai..please let me do this» he begged, staring his friend straight in the eye. Kai gave a little nod and stood completely still as Rei moved closer, lessening the gap between them again.

Rei kissed him carefully, his lips gently caressing Kais. Kai wanted to kiss him back, to hold him tight. God, this was just like some dream...Even if Rei didnt love him in return, he wanted this kiss to last forever. He bit on the nekos bottom lip, asking him for permission. Rei parted his lips to let him in, sighing at the sweet feeling. Finally breaking apart they could do nothing but stare at each other, both slightly out of breath. Rei didnt know how to feel. He had felt a strange tingle in his body at being kissed by the Russian, a strange joy.

When Rei said nothing he moved away, his face becoming blank and stony again, as if nothing had happened.

»Ill go make ready a bed for you..that is, unless you want to share mine, like we did last time»

« That would be fine..I dont think I could stand sleeping alone now..I am used to sleep beside someone...» he said and flashed a little smile that made Kais heart jump.

« Alright then...You wanna come with me upstairs? I have some homework and shit to do..but you can play the playstation or something meanwhile»

« Sounds great to me...» Rei replied and took the hand that was reached out for him.

Tala dumped onto the couch, his head in his shaking hands. His breathing was unsteady, as if he had been running up and down the stairs for ages..but in fact he hadnt. He had just found out that Rei was missing...that his lover was gone again. And ever worse, some of his stuff were gone too. His heart was beating rapidly within his ribcage at the thought, a searing pain gripping hold of his heart.

« Rei..where are you...? Have you left me..for good?» he whispered, tears gathering in his pretty, icy blue eyes, spilling over to flow down his cheeks. Tala refused to accept it..Rei was his, he needed for Rei to be his! Didnt the neko know that? Didnt the neko know how badly he needed him...?

A low hiss emmited from his throat as he came to think of Kai. That bastard had probably taken away his boyfriend...again. This time he wouldnt let it slip without beating the living lights out of the bluehaired freak..This time he would make sure Kai never touched his boyfriend again...Not ever!

It felt nice to be in Kais house...he liked this place, it was comforting in some way his apartment never had been. At the moment he was lying on the huge bed on his back,looking up at the stars painted on the ceiling. He smiled as he tried to count them, but found it impossible in the end. The bed went down just a little as Kai jumped onto it, tumbling forwards to end up in a heap before him. Rei chuckled at his expression.

« Funny guy»

« So..now Im a funny guy? Feh..I would rather be something else...» he stated, making an adorably pouty look by sticking out his bottom lip. Rei poked him, making him wriggle, and before he could say «cheese» he was pinned down by the other. The smirk on Kais face made him gulp. The Russian sure looked like he was up to no good. And boy, was he right...

In the matter of moments Kai had fallen on top of him, pressing him down with his weight,though careful not to hurt him in any way.His hands were held over his head by Kais right hand,the other hand running up his side to in the end cup his chin.

«I love you»

Reis eyes darkened for a second..but Kai refused to let him think any further about it or whatsoever...locking their lips together firmly. The neko whimpered and tried to wriggle out of his grip, but Kai made him stay put in his place, his lips gently caressing the dainty lips of Rei. Once his friend settled in the position did he pull away, a bright sparkle in his eyes.

« I hope you dont mind this...» he said as he dipped his head lower, trailing kisses along Reis graceful neck, tongue licking the soft skin, making Rei purr. Kai smirked at the sound, licking the side of his face before kissing him on the mouth again. The grip he had on Reis hands loosened, and soon he had fingers running through his messy hair, arms wrapped around him..Hands running over his back. This was too good to be true, he thought as they kept kissing. He panted slightly as they pulled apart, tugging on Reis shirt..only to earn a frightened stare in return. It wasnt time to go there yet, he figured and kissed him again instead.

Kai moved away and pulled him into his arms and Rei snuggled up against him, a content smile on his face. Kai felt...warm inside. It felt so nice to be holding Rei like this, close to himself. But...it still hurt too, as Rei was deeply in love with his abusive lover still. He frowned at the thought, hugging Rei a little tighter to himself as he closed his eyes.

**-end chapter 12-**

**And if anyone is interested in a MAGNIFICENT story...then go check out the profile of Armith Greenleaf,she has a story named Fiat Lux on her profile...I wrote it together with her..Honestly,if you love me-puppy dog eyed-then can you go read it? Cause I swear,it is fab..thanks to my brill co-writer (and sister!).**

**Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am going away for two weeks on Friday...so I figured I could be nice and update this story before I leave,no?**

**Sakuracharm: you really think there are few good beyblade stories? I have found many a good...but I am glad you like mine!**

**Demonchildssister: Of course he couldnt forget Tala instantly...that would be...wrong towards his feelings. hehe,he may be kissing kai and all, but he still loves Tala and will do for the rest of his life.**

**rayyu: hm...I did not count...That question makes me wonder..how many times did Kai make a moce on Rei?**

**DemonicStormFox: Neither I like to see Tala as abusive and ...nutty, but he had to be the bad guy for this story...normally I write him as quiet the sweet guy, I like him better that way-lol- And Reis hair...poor boy...I will make it grow out again,kay?**

**irish: you might die? Oh no, I do NOt wanna be responsible for anyone dying because of my fanfics! Please survive!-XD-**

**Shihoko: you read what other story? Fiat Lux that I am writing with Armith Greenleaf? Or did you mean another story? cause you honestly cannot mean this story is any better or even close to Fiat Lux, none of my stories are...**

**Kimik0123: weeell...she is not my sis by blood though, but yes..we write together. and we make a pretty niiiice team..in other words: WE ROCK!**

**Moonlight Kitten:-waggles eyebrows-hehe...yah, I like the image of Rei and Kai making out. Makes me go all drooly-drooly all over the place...even better, Rei & Tala or Tala & Kai -faints-Honestly...those images are enough to make me black out..-coughs badly- The flashbacks..I think they are so sad...I was really sad when I wrote that part...I am often sad when I write, that is one of my sources for inspiration.**

**Two toned nails: no probs..I answer mostly all questions asked.**

**Padfootlet: chocolate pockyyyyy! I ate chocolate pocky once...and me lovey it!**

**dream-whizper:heee? What rude behaviour? -lol- See, I already forgot what you were talking about...And dont worry about offending me, cause I dun get easily offended unless it comes to my Ocs and some other minor stuff...and good luck with work!**

**Shadow Vampiress:for some reason..everytime I type your nick I get it wrong on my first try...I always type Shadown instead of Shadow...I find that kinda amusing-lol-and annoying though. cant say I approve of abuse(who does other than abusers themselves?-rolls eyes-), but I needed it in this story...But Rei will have a happy ending though! Awww,you gonna read Fiat Lux?-huge puppy dog eyes-**

**Other than you mentioned above..thanks to all other who rewiewed, I am grateful to you all!**

**and by the way..I do not own beyblade or anything..only the plot...-sniffs-**

**-Chapter 13-**

« Oh my! What happened to you, honey?» asked Mrs.Hiwatari concerned, brushing her fingertips over the bruises on his face. Kai cast her a warning glare, telling her to stop snooping around in other peoples business.The woman flashed a bright smile and hugged Rei.

« Whatever may have happened to you..youll always be welcome here, okay?»

Rei nodded weakly and watched as she went to get his something warm to drink. Kai had been right...She didnt try to pry out of him what had happened..she only wanted to care for him. Kais mom had recently come home from her trip, and she had gasped as she saw the nekos face. Rei smiled slightly as he took the cup of tea in his hands, sipping to it carefully.

« Oh, and Kai-sweetie?»

He groaned at the petname.

« Dont be like that..Ill be going away again tomorrow...Ill be gone for two days...I hope you dont mind»

Kai arched an eyebrow at her curiously, making his mother blush and wink her hand at him. »Are you seeing someone mom?» he asked blankly, making her chuckle and flash him a sly smirk.

« Maybe I am..maybe not...that is none of your business, is it now?»

« Says the woman that always butts into mine..» muttered Kai as his mother left the room. Rei laughed at the remark, feeling better already. Rei finished his cup of tea and sat with his hands folded neatly in his lap.

« Wanna go upstairs?» Kai asked.

« Okay...»

Rei felt a bit uneasy though as they walked up the stairs and into Kais room. He had heard nothing from Tala yet...nor had he seen him. He knew his lover wouldnt let him get away like this. Tala was bound to be up to something, and the thought made him feel scared. As he had stayed with the redhead for so many years he knew perfectly well what he was capable of when he was enraged. And that Kai had taken him away was bound to make him enraged aswell...And to top it all they didnt know when or where Tala would strike. That was mainly why Rei didnt want to leave the mansion.

But right now he could stay with Kai..and try to forget all of this,he thought as lips locked with his own. Such a bittersweet feeling it was. It hurt, yet it felt good at the same time. Rei felt it as if he was cheating...He was falling...and he had no parachute to open to slow it down. Hands ran up and down his back with featherlight and teasing touches, making him moan and cast his head backwards, leaving his neck open for kisses. And Kai gladly granted them. It felt so..strange to have Kai kissing him. His only friend ever..and now it seemed as if they had both changed from being friends to something alike boyfriends...but not quite that either. Rei wanted Kai to stay with him, wanted to be protected by the Russian. Was that..love too?

They pulled apart and lay breathing heavily.

« Ill wait for you, Rei..for as long as you want me too» whispered Kai into his ear before getting off the bed to go to the bathroom.

It was dark in the house as both Kai and Rei had gone to bed, and Mrs.Hiwatari was off somewhere else. Where she had gone to she had kept a secret from her son. But before leaving she had whispered to Rei that she was going to town to meet a guy. Rei had chuckled at the comment. He sighed and opened his eyes. It was impossible to get any sleep at all, so he figured he might aswell go get something to eat.. He had skipped dinner today.

He left the warm embrace and closed the door to the room quietly behind him. This house was so huge...he didnt quite understand how anyone could live here on their own. Kai spent a lot of time on his own here, but he didnt mind. Rei would have gone insane if he was to be alone in this mansion often...He prefered small places really. The apartment he had shared with Tala hadnt been small, but not big either...It had been just perfect.

It freaked him a little out to be wandering around on his own in the middle of the night...But he kept telling himself that he was no child anymore, that shadows couldnt harm him...they were just shadows, nothing more. Turning on the kitchen lights he opened the fridge and took out a plate of sandwiches, feeling relieved as he took a bite and chewed on it carefully.

He sat by the table eating, deep in thought when his neko ears picked up a sound further away. Immideately he stopped eating and stoo up from the chair, heart beating insanely fast in his chest. What was that? But as there were no more sounds he shrugged it off, thinking it had to be his imagination. After all, he had watched The Ring with Kai last night. Man..what a creepy movie! He shuddered at the thought and took another bite.

Just as he started relaxing again there was another sound, almost like footsteps. This time he couldnt simply shrug it off...he backed away from the table, further into the kitchen. There was that sound again! he thought, and his blood froze in his veins when he heard someone walk towards the kitchen. Why did he have to turn on the lights? he thought panicked, desperately wanting to get out of the room and back to Kai. The steps stopped outside the kitchen for a moment before walking on. Reis heart stopped for a moment as he spotted Tala, eyes widening.

**mwuhahaha...cliffie...what happens now?**

**hm...if any of you go read Fiat Lux on the account of Armith Greenleaf I might consider putting up another chapter before I leave..IF you bother to rewiew...-whistles innocently-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya!**

**Guess who is back, back again! Hehe...Sorry for not updating any fast, but I just got back home on Monday...and I needed some rest and shit...So, please forgive me( and if you dun...pytt pytt, your loss). Here comes the update anyway, enjoy...the next chapter is the last. But I may make you a small one-short after this story...about-sweatdrops- hrm..cant give things away...**

**And btw, I DO NOT own beyblade or the characters used in this story...why do I have to be reminded of that?-sigh-**

**-Chapter fourteen-**

« Rei...I found you! What have you been doing here? Has he hurt you in any way...? Please tell» Tala begged quietly, a soft look upon his face. Rei couldnt reply, his mouth and throat were too dry for him to speak. He could only stare in disbelief at the redhead, who now looked even more worried. Tala approached to him slowly.

« Rei? Why do you look so scared...I broke in through the window in the living room..the doors were all locked»

« W-why are you here,Tala?»

A look of confusion came to the beloved face. »What do you mean..? I want you back»

« I-I dont think I want to come back, Tala...Its over between us»

This time it was Talas turn to look jawdropped. Rei watched in horror as Talas face became grim with pain, jealousy and hurt. He stepped forward again, his hands shaking by his sides.

« Are you really leaving me, Rei? I knew it...I knew you would leave me for him...» he hissed darkly. In a few seconds Tala had grabbed a knife from the kitchen desk and thrown Rei into the wall, pinning him stuck there.

« Where is he? Im gonna fucking kill him...WHERE IS HE?» shouted Tala straight to his face. Rei whimpered, refusing to tell. He had to warn Kai...had to get away before someone got hurt by the insane redhead.

Tala grabbed his by the arm and forced him along out of the kitchen, his fingers digging violently into his skin. He hit Tala as hard as he could, but the older didnt even seem to notice it as he dragged Rei along up the stairs to the second floor. Rei said nothing of the location of Kais room...but as they neared he started panicking and fighting back real hard.

« So...were close, are we not? Good...He will die..before your eyes, trust me» Tala snarled.

« KAI!» Rei shouted out, trying to wake up the Russian. Tala hissed and flung him into the wall again, the sickening sound of a crack could be heard as a rib broke by the impact. Tala jerked up back up to his feet and pressed him into the wall again. Rei could barely fight back as his hands were wrapped up with a thin, but yet strong rope behind his back. Tala pushed him in front as he opened every door they passed. Rei wanted to cry as they burst into Kais room. He fell to his knees after being pushed.

« Rei?..Tala!» Kai blurted out, shocked at the sight that met him. He was only dressed in his pyjama pants and a tank top, feet and arms bare.Tala flashed the most insane smirk ever seen and laughed a little. »I found you...Say your prayers, cause Ill kill you for sure!» he stated, holding the knife in front of him.

Rei shook his head frantically, shouting at the redhead to stop this madness. Tala answered by directing a kick towards his already damaged ribs, making him cry out in pain and gasp for air.

Kai stepped back...trying to find something to defend himself. If only he could get the knife away from Tala...he thought desperately, picking up the first thing he found...a book.

« You took my Rei away from me..you brainwashed him, and now..look at him! You bastard...REI IS MINE!» Tala shouted. Kai was unprepared by the incredible speed, and suddenly he found himself lying on the floor on his back. Kai barely managed to roll away before Tala drove the knife into the floor, intending to slash Kais shoulder.

Rei watched the intense and dangerous battle with eyes wide from fear, shouting and yelling at them to stop. If either of them died...he wouldnt be able to live on. His best friend and his lover...Everything went so fast, at one moment the young men fighting were on his right side, in the next on his left. He gasped as there was a splatter of blood staining the wall. Who had been hurt? he thought panicked, crying out as Kai dropped to his knees, a huge wound in his side, the blood pouring through his fingers as he clutched it. Tala laughed insanely and went for him again...but missed it this time and winded up flying into the air, hitting the wall hard. Kai picked up the knife for self defence, feeling his strenght dripping away with every droop of blood, his vision becoming blurry. He would have to make it, he thought, for Reis sake. Tala stood up again, throwing hisemlf at Kai with a fierce cry.

Rei was speachless as Talas expression changed drastically, a stunned look coming to his handsome face. Rei realised seconds after that Kai had driven the knife deep into the redheads stomach...the edge of the sharp metal buried deep within his lean and tall body. Blood poured from his mouth as he became limp and fell to the floor.

« Lo...ve you...Rei..al..ways» whispered Tala before shutting his eyes. Rei sat petrified for a little while, almost catatonic as Kai dropped to his knees and sat panting hard, the blood running down his side, soaking his pyjama pants and tank top. When it finally dawned on Rei what had happened he howled with sorrow, crawling over to his fallen lover to wrap his arms around him. Kai smiled slightly before falling unconscious to the ground, eyes closed.

**-gulp-**

**I know, I know! I am such a meanie! Sowwyyyyyyyyy everyone!**

**Nicholas: Dun worry Kani..They understand...-looks at angry readers- I...think...**

**RUN!**

**Sowwy for making both Tala and Kai and Rei...and everyone get hurt!**

**Woha...I cannot believe I got THAT many rewiews for the last chapter...-blinks & keeps blinking in shock-thanks a bunch guys!**

**Kitty: you understood lots of the song?-faints-I only put it in cause I figured most people would NOT understand it...But hell yeah, I am from Norway...**

**dream-whizper:hehe..nah, no one gets killed actually...but as you know now..people get hurt...-sniff sniff-**

**Evelyn:woha...a new rewiwer!-glomps you- this is your first bey-ficcy? and you like it too? Man...I feel touched by such a comment.But how on EARTH is it possible not to like Tala/Rei...? It is deff one of meh fave pairings...but I adore Tala/Kai too..so you go search for good ficcyes-lol- If you like lemony stuff I could give you some links?Thanks a bloody bunch for the rewiew,it made me happy!**

**keisan: well...I made Kai pretty forward...cause seeing that he normally aint the most emotional person, when he gets that strong feelings he doesnt quite know how to express them properly..and he wants Rei to know that he will wait for him and be there if needed. You will see what happens...I wont make Rei get over this incident all that fast...**

**Moonlight Kitten: sowwy hon...Poor Rei will be alright, though he will still have to deal with everything that has happened...And considering it was his lover and best friend fighting for life...well,that has gotta be hard to handle.**

**Hm...and to all you other guys (I am way too lazy to reply to all my rewiewers...-goes cross eyed and begs for forgiveness-)**

**THANKIES!**

**Keep rewiewing..I answer questions if being asked.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya...**

**Here comes the final chapter of this story, though I decided to write a little epilogue recently- still working on it. Afraid to say that I cannot post the epilogue here on the as it will be lemony, and well...you know what the admin thinks about lemons. But go to the Mediaminer, no? I have an account udner the name Kanilla over there.**

**And seeing that the admin made up a new rule about not being allowed to reply to rewiewers...Sorry everyone, if I could I would. It seems like most of you thought I killed off Tala...actually none other than my big sister said a thing about Kai killing Tala. Do not know if this is a disappoitment or not, but Tala is still alive...just..oh well, read and see, no? Enjoy! And if you want to read the epilogue, head over to Mediaminer, no? See you there?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or the characters of this anime. But I do own a song though-motions for you guys to scroll down and read- And thanks a bunch to Caz!**

**-FINAL CHAPTER-**

Where..was he? he thought as he opened his eyes to be met by a sharp light. White walls surrounded him...white hospital walls. He sat bolt upright in bed, whimpering at the pain the rushed through his side and back at the sudden move.

« Tala...Kai...» he whispered sadly, leaving his bed. Kai was lying in the bed across the room by the window and he limped his way over there to stand by him. The Russians face was even paler than usual, his breathing steady though. Rei sighed in relief, tears coming to his eyes. Slowly he reached out his hand and brushed away some bluish bangs from his friends forehead.

« Hey kid, why are you up? You should be in bed resting!» interupted a male voice. Rei turned on his heels, staring wide-eyed at the young doctor..in a white coat. Memories floated into his mind from his childhood, his breath caught in his throat.

« G-go away...D-dont hurt m-me...» he stammered, backing away. The young man shook his head and smiled.» I wont hurt you,kiddo...I was just saying that you should be in bed»

« Tala! How is Tala? I must know..please tell me!» he begged, the tears making his eyes all sparkly.

« Calm down...are you talking about the redhead that came in with you?»

« Y-yes!»

The man sighed, a sad expression on his face. Oh no, Rei thought, that look means no good!

« The redhead is still in a critical condition...His chances of survival are small as a matter of fact»

Rei felt it as if someone had stabbed him through the heart with a knife..he sank onto his bed and sat there limply, staring at his own hands.

» I love you both...dont die on me» he whispered to no one in particular.

Kai was worried about the neko boy..Rei had been practically catatonic for two days now, not speaking...and barely responding to his vocie or touch. What was going on in Reis mind?He couldnt tell...often he would find his friend standing by Talas bed, watching over the pale form on the bed. Tala was still in coma, he had been for the past week. Kai himself had gotten away with only a stab wound that now was healing pretty well, and a broken shoulder. Rei seemed to have forgotten his fear of hospitals and doctors, because he didnt respod at seeing them either...It was almost as if he couldnt see any of them, like his mind was stuck in a dimension he had created in his own head.

« Rei..please come back to us!" he begged quietly, placing a hand on the nekos shoulder. Rei stood silently staring at the unconscious Tala, his eyes blank as empty holes the colour of golden. Unable to bear the pressure anymore Kai seized him by the shoulders, turned him around and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. The tears that he had been holding back for so long could not be held back anymore...and they were released from his eyes, flowing down his cheeks greedily. He sobbed into Reis wonderful, soft raven hair, his body shaking as he cried.

« C-come b-back! I n-need you!» he begged.

Rei stirred in his arms, his eyes closing to slowly open again. He blinked a couple of times and suddenly realised that Kai was holding him tightly. What was...going on here?

« Kai?»

« Rei? Are you ok?» asked the Russian in relief as Rei stared at him in wondering, feeling a sigh of relief escape his lips.

« Yeah..I think so...what are we doing here? Isnt this...a hospital?» Golden eyes widened at the realisation, his bottom lip quivering at the thought. Kai nodded, pressing him close to his chest again. Rei spotted tala lying on the bed, a look og sorrow coming to his beautiful face.

« Oh my...what happened to him? He looks so..pale..is he going to be okay?»

« The doctors dont know yet...Dont you remember? Tala broke into my house..and attacked me with a knife. I had to gut him with the knife in self-defence...»

« He may...die?» Rei asked fearfully, looking from Kai to the redhead.

« Yeah...»

« Then I guess this is...goodbye, for good this time» Rei said, a sudden firmness to his voice that surprised him. Rei had never sounded this certain of himself before. He moved closer to the bed and bent down, pressing his lips to Talas in a soft kiss before stepping back, his face blank.

« This is the last time, Tala. There is nothing between us anymore. I..I dont belong to you. And I hope our paths never cross again»

With those words he walked past Kai and out of the room.

Kai leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, a blank look on his stony face. He kept his worries and concerns inside for no one other than him to see. His boyfriend was soon up to do his performance...After all the things that had happened to the neko, he still insisted on performing with a song during Summers festival despite the protests from the principale and Mrs.Pole. Being stubborn as hell he had demanded to be allowed to sing...

He sighed and left his place by the wall to move further towards the stage, to get a better wiew of his boyfriend. There were people everywhere, and the huge crowd made him feel really uneasy. But he was to perform afterwards though, so he couldnt leave. Besides, he wouldnt miss Rei singing for all in the world!

The people silenced as someone cleared their throat and whistled for attention. Upon the stage stood Rei along with the principale, and she was holding a microphone in her left hand, flashing a huge smile at the audience.

« Well everyone...It is time for one of our students to sing a song for you..His name is Rei, please welcome him, all of you!» she said happily, and the crowd cheered. Kai could see that the smile Rei gave was forced and a tad bit anxious. He took the microphone he was handed and raised it to his mouth, waiting for the signal to started off.

Forgotten whispers

Broken lies

My soul escaped

But then it died.

You felt so right

You were so wrong

I should have seen it

All along

Kais heart was beating so fast within his chest, he thought he might stop breathing. Reis voice was so beautiful...ever more than he could remember it. It sounded so sad and mellow...yet so alive, following the melody perfectly. He fell in love with that voice instantly. Rei had written the song himself, and Kai knew it was about Tala. It seemed so sad to think of.

You broke my heart

Smashed my soul in two

You smiled and knew

I would have died for you

I love you so

I hate you too

Can you not see

I can't see Past you.

The music faded away to nothing..and Rei opened his eyes again to stare straight at him. He held the gaze, deep purple eyes locked with golden ones. Kai could see the pain in those beautiful orbs, and he dreaded it, hoping he could be able to heal the wounds and scarrs on Reis troubled soul. Rei reached out his hand.

« Come up here Kai...lets sing together» he said quietly and Kai smiled as he walked through the crowd, they made way for him. The other students of their school stared in disbelief when Kai climbed the stage and stood by the nekos side.

« My boyfriend and I are going to sing you a song...Kai wrote it and insisted that we should sing it today...The other song I wrote myself, it is called no escape..I hope you will enjoy this duet» he said, making people gasp at the word «boyfriend»

Some of their classmen cast Rei nasty and disgusted glares, but turned their heads away as soon as Kai looked their way, succesfully making them stop staring. Kai took a microphone for himself and looked at Rei as they waited for the melody to begin.

_The world keeps spinning non stop_

_and you feel like you cant hang on_

_that the carousell makes you dizzy_

_with its unforseen twists and turns_

_In such time,please hold on_

_In such times,dont let go_

_And you wake up only to find_

_the space beside you empty_

_and all you wish for is warmth_

_and a place of yours to stay_

Kai had written the lyrics while pondering upon Rei and his love for the redhead..Tala was still in a deep coma, and Rei had told him that he would not go visit him again..He wanted to be free of his former lover. There had been tears in his eyes after they left the hospital. Kai knew it hrut for his boyfriend to leave his lover for good...to leave the time he had spent with him behind as nothing but a memory at the back of his mind. Kai had tried his best to make up for it..to be there for Rei..and slowly Rei had opened up to him and spilled all of his secrets..all of the things he had been through. Kai had listened carefully to them all,being there when Rei most needed it.

_In such times,dont go hiding_

_In such times,close your eyes_

_And if the grass no longer seems green_

_or the sky above as clear blue_

_lie down for a moment to see_

_the light of hope that shines _

_In such times,you can hold on_

_In such times,you can stand tall_

_In the eyes of amber lies the fire_

_what proves that you can make it_

_and do not feel lonely no more_

_there is never cold in the white clouds_

_In such times,spread your wings_

_In such times,take the leap_

As the song ended the crowd was left speachless at the beauty of the it. They stood gaping with jaws dropped and eyes wide like a bunch of goldfish on dry land. Kai smirked slightly at the audience,and was taken aback as Rei suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed their lips together in a firm kiss. The crowd burst out cheering and hooting as Kai kissed him back, his arms wrapping themselves around the smaller body of the neko. They stood kissing for what seemed like an eternity before breaking apart.

Kai took his hand and walked off the stage, a bright smile on his face. Rei laughed softly and litherally danced as they made their way over to the ice cream bar. Mrs.Hiwatari rolled her eyes at her son as he sat down on a chair by her table, Rei dumping onto his lap.

« The two of you couldnt just be a little more obvious, could you now?» she said and sighed, though Kai could see the little smile on her face.

« Oh..we could start making out here, in public. That would be a little more obvious, dont you think?» he replied smugly. Rei chuckled at the bluehaired woman and pecked Kai on the cheek softly.

« Ill just go buy something to eat...you boys wait here,kay?»

Kai snorted as he watched his mother walk away to the counter. He wrapped his arms possesivly around Rei and rested his chin on the boys shoulder. Rei sighed, it was barely noticeable..but it didnt pass him by though.» You okay?» he asked, brushing his fingers over the smooth skin.

« Ill be...dont worry...As long as you stay with me, I will be fine.I need to forget about the past» Rei whispered into his ear and hugged him tight.

Kai knew he wouldnt leave Rei, not now that the neko finally had become his. He knew Reis heart always would hold a place for Tala...But he couldnt care less..not if he could make Rei happy. That was the thought that went through his mind as he ran his fingers through his boyfriends soft raven hair, taking in his scent. He would stay by Reis side as long as the neko wished for it.And right now..he couldnt have felt better.

**Oh well...please leave me a final rewiew, no? That would be much appreciated.**

**-Kanilla & Nicholas-**


End file.
